Mistakes We've Made
by JTZ29
Summary: What if Naruto and Sakura realize the mistakes they've made, and decide to finally express their true feelings for each other. This is a post Chp. 700 affair/divorce fic. NH and SS fans you've been warned, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Mistakes We've Made

**Okay before I even start this fic I want to warn you all that this will be a post Chp. 700 affair fic. So if you don't like that, I ask you to stop reading now. This warning also goes to any NH and SS fans out there. If you read this fic, and you don't like it, it's your own damn fault. So I don't want to see any whiny NH or SS shippers flaming this story, because I'm clearly stating what this story is, so they shouldn't be reading it anyway. I was inspired to ****write this fic after I read a short NaruSaku doujinshi on Tumblr. So with all of that out of the way, let's get on with the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

(Konohagakure 15 Years After the War)

Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime Hokage, let out a long sigh as he walked through the village streets. It was early in the morning, so the streets were fairly deserted. His white and red cloak blew slightly in the gentle breeze.

_"I really hope Shikamaru doesn't realize I swapped with a **Kage Bunshin **so I could step out for a bit." _Naruto thought as he ran his hands through his short blonde hair.

Naruto released another sigh, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He needed time to think, to sort things out. Naruto had been feeling very stressed lately, and it wasn't because of his job as Hokage. In fact his job was rather dull and boring now that the world was at peace.

Actually one of the main causes for Naruto's stress was actually his family. Now Naruto did indeed love his family. He had two great kids, even though Bolt could a serious trouble maker at times, and a beautiful and devoted wife who would do anything for him.

But that was the problem. Naruto's life at home had fallen into a dull routine, that repeated each and every day. He would wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, spend time with his family, go to bed, and then start the process all over again the next day. This had been going on for almost four years now, and it was driving Naruto insane. He craved some action, something to spice his dull life up. His job certainly wasn't helping either.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had actually had to fight anybody. He feared his skills were starting to get rusty, after sitting behind a desk all day. The blonde jinchuriki could also tell that the fox inside him was starting to get restless as well. They both craved the rush of a good fight, and the constant peace wasn't doing anything to qualm his urges.

Another thing that was causing a lot of problems at home was his wife. Hinata was great girl, and most men would kill to be with her. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and gentle. But that was the main problem, Hinata's gentle and passive nature didn't mix well with Naruto's brash and aggressive nature. It annoyed Naruto how Hinata let him do whatever he wanted. She never argued with him, or disagreed with him. She would just smile, and go along with whatever he did. Sometimes Naruto would lie, and say that he had to stay late at work just to test her. He wanted her, just one time, to say 'no' to him. To yell at him, and demand that he come home and spend time with his family. But no, she would simply smile and say 'okay'. Now Hinata could be a very strong girl, but around Naruto she was quiet and reserved. This greatly irritated Naruto, and he wished she would stand up to him sometimes.

The blonde Hokage couldn't even remember exactly why he had married Hinata. After Naruto saw all her memories in that genjutsu, and he saw how devoted she was to him, he felt almost obligated to love her back. He just felt so guilty for not noticing her feelings for so long.

But Naruto realized he had made a big mistake in marrying Hinata. He needed a girl who would stand up for herself, and call him out when he was making a mistake. A girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and would give him a good smack if he deserved it. He needed a girl like 'her'.

Naruto's mind wandered to the pink-haired woman, who was married to his best friend. He could see her beautiful green eyes, her cute smile, her charming forehead, her long legs, her toned...Naruto quickly shook his head to rid himself of his dirty thoughts. He had to try to forget Sakura, he had let her go to Sasuke so she could be happy. He had let the one who had captured his heart go, so she could chase after the man she loved. Even though it broke his heart to pieces every time he saw them together.

The Hokage's heart ached when he thought of Sakura with Sasuke. But he had made his choice, and he had to live with it. He just had to push Sakura away, and try to work things out with Hinata. However Naruto could't get Sakura out of his mind lately. She occupied most of his thoughts, and it was driving him crazy.

"Kami what the fuck is wrong with me?" Naruto asked himself as he continued to aimlessly walk the streets. "I have a family, but I can't seem to let her go. I keep feeling like it should be me with her, not the teme."

Naruto lowered his head as he continued to think. But he stopped suddenly when he heard a gasp in front of him. He raised his head and his eyes widened.

It was 'her'.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was walking towards the market to do some early morning shopping. Her red sun dress was blowing lightly in the early morning breeze. The pinkette spotted the Uchiha clan symbol at the bottom of the dress, and sighed. Sasuke was gone yet again on one of his 'journeys'. He would stop at home for a day or two, then disappear for months on end.

Sasuke constantly being gone was seriously putting stress on their relationship. It was especially hard on their daughter, Sarada, who barely knew her father. Sarada frequently asked when her father was coming home, but Sakura could never give her a straight answer. Because Sakura never knew when Sasuke was coming back either. He never told her anything about his trips, and he rarely told her when he was leaving either. Most of the time he would disappear in the dead of the night without a word.

Sakura brushed a couple pink locks out of her face, and sighed. Sasuke wasn't the only thing causing stress in her life. She had to quit her job at the hospital a few years ago, so she could stay at home to raise Sarada. Since Sasuke was rarely at home, Sakura was basically raising Sarada on her own. She was managing fairly well so far, but it was a tough job sometimes. Also whenever Sarada wasn't home, Sakura was terribly lonely.

She would try and keep her mind occupied by cleaning, or doing other household chores. But they only kept her mind occupied for a short while. Eventually her loneliness would creep up on her, and completely consume her. During these times Sakura's mind would often wander to her blonde teammate. She could see his whiskered cheeks, beaming smile, amazing blue eyes, strong arms, muscular...Sakura quickly shook her head to rid herself of her perverted thoughts.

She had to try and forget Naruto. What few people knew was that Sakura Haruno did actually love Naruto Uzumaki. The realization had hit her like a ton of bricks shortly after he had returned from his training trip with Jiraiya. Sakura had kept her feelings for Naruto to herself for a long time, because she honestly didn't know how to act on them. She still cared deeply for Sasuke, but what she felt for Naruto was so much stronger and real.

Sakura could be herself around Naruto, she didn't have to hide behind a fake persona to impress him. He liked her just the way she was, and it made her feel so loved and special. Naruto would always go out of his way to cheer her up and care for her. It brought a small smile to Sakura's face, as she remembered how close they used to be. She never had something like that with Sasuke. He was so cold, unaffectionate, and brutally honest towards her. He had never tried to comfort her, or make her feel special. Sasuke could never make her feel the way Naruto made her feel. But everything had changed after Pein attacked the village. When Sakura saw Hinata declare her love for Naruto, it hit her like a chakra enhanced punch from her master. Later when Sakura was healing Hinata, her heart was torn.

After seeing how Hinata had risked her life for Naruto, Sakura felt unworthy to love him. She felt like she would be a terrible person to take Naruto away from Hinata. So then and there she decided, with a heavy heart, that she would push aside her feelings for Naruto and try to push him closer towards Hinata. The pinkette reasoned that Naruto would be better off with Hinata, instead of herself.

Sakura let out a soft sigh, as she turned a corner. She was starting to seriously regret marrying Sasuke. Sakura had sidelined her feelings for Naruto, and pushed Hinata and Naruto together. Because she honestly believed that Naruto would be happier with Hinata. She felt like she didn't deserve to be with Naruto, after all the things she had done to him. Even though it broke her heart to see them together, she just smiled and let him go. The main reason she chose Sasuke was because he was one of the only people in the village she could choose from.

But Sakura just couldn't keep Naruto out of her mind. He always managed to creep his way into her thoughts, and she honestly enjoyed it. She decided that after she did her shopping, that she would stop by the Hokage tower and see Naruto. The pinkette was going to try and repair their broken friendship. If she couldn't be with him romantically, than she would settle with having their friendship back to the way it was.

As Sakura turned another corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw a single man walking down the streets towards her.

It was 'him'.

* * *

They both stared at each other for several moments, wide eyed.

Naruto's heart was racing as he stared at the woman who had been occupying his thoughts.

_"Shit, shit, shit this bad," _Naruto thought frantically, his heart beating erratically. _"I need to get out of here fast, or I'll do something that I'm gonna regret." _

Sakura stared at the man who had been invading her thoughts.

_"I-It's him, I can't believe it's actually him," _Sakura thought as a blush spread across her face. _"I have to say something, I can't lose my chance to repair our relationship."_

Sakura had calmed her mind, and gave Naruto a warm smile.

"N-Naruto is that really you?" Sakura asked in a happy tone.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, as he stared at Sakura. He needed to get out of here, and fast. The blonde could already feel himself losing control. Closing his eyes, and calming himself Naruto started to walk forward. Just before Naruto passed Sakura, he stopped suddenly.

"Good morning Uchiha-san." Naruto said in a calm voice, before he continued to walk down the street.

Sakura stood with hurt filled eyes in the middle of the road, as she absorbed what had just happened. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she hung her head. Naruto had completely blown her off, as if he barely knew her.

_"I-I really messed up didn't I?" _Sakura thought as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Down the road Naruto had quickly ducked into an alley. He pressed his back against the wall, and sunk to the ground. A few tears fell from Naruto's eyes, as he remembered the hurt look in Sakura's eyes.

_"Kami I messed up really bad, didn't I?" _Naruto thought as tears continued to flow from his eyes. _"I just hurt her so bad. Her eyes, it looked like I had broken her heart."_

Naruto suddenly bolted to his feet.

_"I have to fix this, I have to apologize!" _Naruto thought as he ran out of the alley.

Just as Naruto was about to call out to Sakura, he noticed that she was nowhere to be found.

"She must have went home." Naruto said to himself as he walked over to where Sakura had been standing. He stopped when he saw the ground where Sakura had been standing was covered with water marks. "Shit I made her cry, now I really have to find her."

Naruto turned to look at the Hokage tower, and he frowned.

_"Screw it if Shikamaru finds out, I need to patch things up with Sakura-chan." _Naruto thought as he took off towards the Uchiha residence.

* * *

With a dull thud, Naruto landed in front of Sakura's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. After a few moments the door slowly opened, but instead of Sakura, her daughter Sarada opened the door.

"Oh, hello Hokage-sama." Sarada said in a surprised tone.

"Hello, Sarada-chan." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The little girl asked in a polite tone, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Actually yes there is, by chance is your mother home?"

"Yeah she got home a few minutes ago, and went straight to her room." Sarada said with a nod.

"Well can you get her for me, I really need to speak with her."

Sarada merely smiled and nodded, before she ran off to get her mother. A few moments later Sakura appeared in the doorframe with a scowl on her face.

Naruto flinched at her appearance. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were tear stained.

"What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked coldly. She quickly stepped out of the doorframe, and closed the door behind her so they could have some privacy. She crossed her arms, as she glared at him.

Again Naruto flinched at Sakura's cold behavior. Taking a deep breath, Naruto began to speak.

"Sakura I'm so sorry for what happened a few minutes ago." Naruto said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura scoffed and brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Oh, so you're sorry for acting like I was a complete stranger and blowing me off," Sakura said as she turned to go back into her house. "If you have nothing else to say Hokage-sama, then I'm heading back inside."

"Sakura-chan, please wait!"

Sakura stopped dead when she heard that. She slowly turned back around to see Naruto reaching out to her.

"Y-You haven't called me that in years." Sakura said as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry. I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Naruto pleaded causing Sakura to laugh.

"You baka, I'm crying because I'm happy." Sakura said making Naruto go wide eyed.

"You called me a b-baka, you haven't called me that in years." Naruto said with a smile as he joined her in laughter.

"Well you are the Hokage now. I have to show you some respect." Sakura said with a small smile.

"We're friends Sakura-chan, you don't have to treat me any differently." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"I-I'm still your friend?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course! You're my best friend Sakura-chan!" Naruto said making Sakura's eyes widen.

"R-Really, then why have you been avoiding me?" Sakura asked making Naruto's happy mood falter.

"It's really complicated." Naruto said quietly as he avoided Sakura's gaze.

Sakura cupped Naruto's cheek, and turned his head. Her green eyes quickly met his blue ones.

"Naruto you know you can tell me anything, right? Now please tell me what's wrong, because I want us to be like we used to be. I want us to be close again." Sakura said sweetly making Naruto's heart melt.

"I don't know." Naruto said weakly, his resolve slowly breaking.

"Please, I don't want to lose you." Sakura all but whispered.

That's what did it, Naruto sighed before he spoke.

"What if I told you that I made a big mistake when I married Hinata?" Naruto asked causing Sakura to gasp.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura stuttered out.

"I should never married her in the first place, because I never truly loved her." Naruto said making her go wide eyed.

_"No, no he can't mean." _Sakura's thoughts were stopped when Naruto cupped her cheek.

"I still love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's breath hitched when she heard those words. Her heart was now beating frantically. Tears once again formed in her eyes, after hearing the words she had longed to hear spoken to her by the man she truly loved.

"N-Naruto...I-I..."

Naruto sighed and turned around.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Naruto said as he prepared to head towards the Hokage tower.

But he was stopped when he felt someone hug him from behind. He turned his head, and saw Sakura gripping him tightly.

"Sakura-chan?"

"P-Please don't go Naruto, because...because...b-because."

Naruto went wide eyed when he saw the faint blush on Sakura's cheeks.

_"No, no she can't mean." _But Naruto's thoughts were stopped when Sakura spoke her next words.

"I love you too."

This time it was Naruto's turn for his breath to hitch. He had longed to hear these words from her, he had heard them once before, but this time her could tell they were genuine.

_"S-Sakura-chan l-loves m-me." _Naruto thought as his mind went into overdrive.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours, both getting lost in the others eyes. It was Sakura who made the first move. She gently cupped Naruto's face, and stood up on her tip toes. Naruto then leaned in and captured her lip with his. The kiss was slow, showing the love they felt for each other. But the kiss quickly started to evolve.

Sakura was the one to force her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Her tongue met his in a battle for dominance. They both fought for control of the kiss, but Sakura's aggressiveness eventually won out. Naruto just let Sakura's tongue roam his mouth.

After a few more moments they both broke apart, panting for air. Both their eyes were clouded with lust as they looked at each other. Over a decade of pent up feelings and sexual frustration were being released all at once.

Almost instantly they were kissing again. Naruto planted Sakura's back against the wall, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly Naruto broke their lip lock, and started to kiss her neck earning soft moans from Sakura.

Sakura let out a moan of disapproval when Naruto pulled away from her. But before she could say anything he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Meet me in my office at midnight, make sure no one sees you."

With that Naruto quickly jumped onto the roofs, as he made his way back towards the tower.

Sakura had a dreamy smile on her face as she watched Naruto run across the roofs. When she entered her home, she saw Sarada staring at her.

"You look happy. So what did Hokage-sama want?" Sarada asked as she watched her mother practically skip towards the kitchen.

"Oh nothing Sarada, Hokage-sama just wanted to check up on me that's all."

"Oh, okay then." Sarada said as she sat at the kitchen table.

Sakura hummed to herself as she started to prepare breakfast. She was definitely looking forwards to tonight, hopefully Naruto could save her from her loneliness.

* * *

**There we go the first chapter is done. I know this chapter may be a little sloppy, it's because I kinda just dove into this fic and wrote it as I went along. I hope it turned out fairly well. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Do you even care? Remember to follow/favorite, REVIEW PLEASE I need reviews to know if I should continue this story, and please PM any suggestions you guys ****have for this story. **

**Also I wanted to know if Naruto should keep Bolt and Himawari, or should I let Hinata keep them. I was planning on letting Sakura keep Sarada, because I kinda have a soft spot for that kid I don't know why. **

**So let me know what you guys think, and if I should continue this story. If I receive any flames from NH or SS shippers, they will promptly ignored and I will block whoever sent the flames, unless they're a little pussy who hides behind guest reviews XD. Well I'll see you guys late, I'm outta here. **


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

**Well you guys asked for it, so here is another chapter for you. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, follow/favorited, and PM'd me ideas and feedback for this ****story. All your support is greatly appreciated. So with that out of the way let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama"**

* * *

Naruto wore a massive fox like grin as he walked into the Hokage Tower. He greeted everyone he passed with a smile and wave, which surprised everyone greatly. They were used to seeing Naruto being overly serious and stern.

"What the hell has him so happy?" Whispered a random chunnin to the man next him.

"Don't know, maybe he just got laid or something?" The man whispered back as Naruto passed them.

"Hmm you might be right." The chunnin said as Naruto practically skipped up the stairs towards his office.

Naruto was humming to himself as he opened the door to his office. But when he walked inside, he saw a rather annoyed Shikamaru holding his **Kage Bunshin **by the collar.

"Care to explain why a **Kage Bunshin **was here instead of you?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

"I just needed to step out for a second to get some fresh air." Naruto said as sauntered over his desk, his grin never leaving his face.

Quickly dispelling the **Kage Bunshin**, Naruto sat down in his chair. When Shikamaru eyed Naruto, he noticed his relaxed posture, happy tone, and the stupid grin that wouldn't leave his face.

"Something happen while you stepped out?" Shikamaru asked, causing Naruto's happy visage to falter momentarily.

"U-Uh no, why do you ask?" Naruto sputtered out as he pretended to look over a stack of papers.

"You just seemed more relaxed and happy when you walked in, plus that grin on your face was a dead giveaway." Shikamaru said as he sat in a chair in front of Naruto's desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said as he started to get nervous.

"Naruto I know when you're lying. I'm your advisor, if something is going on I need to know." Shikamaru said, making Naruto bite his lip as he thought of what to do.

_"Oi, Kurama!" _Naruto frantically thought, trying to get the fox's attention.

**"What do you want gaki?" **Kurama's sleepy voice replied.

_"What should I do?" _

**"What are you on about?"**

_"Have you been paying attention at all?!" _

**"Not really, I kinda zoned out after you left the pink haired girl's home." **

_"Ugh! I wanted to ask you if I should tell Shikamaru or not?"_

Kurama brought a giant paw up and scratched his chin as he thought.

_"Well! What should I do!? I'm really starting to freak out here!"_

**"Calm down gaki!," **Kurama roared making Naruto stop instantly. **"Now I think you should tell him." **

_"R-Really?"_

**"Yes, like Shikamaru said he is your advisor. He is also the smartest person in the village. So he can give you good advice on what to do." **

_"Thanks Kurama!" _Naruto said in happy tone.

**"Yeah whatever gaki, just don't bother me for a while." **Kurama said as he rested his head back down and closed his eyes.

This entire conversation happened within the span of five seconds. But Shikamaru knew that Naruto was talking to the fox. Shikamaru had started to pick up on all the signs. Like how Naruto's eyes zoned out for a moment, his jaw loosened, and his breathing became very slow.

"You were talking with the fox just now, weren't you?" Shikamaru asked when he saw Naruto's eyes refocus.

"His name is Kurama, and yes I was speaking with him." Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"Fine, what did _Kurama _have to say." Shikamaru drawled out.

"He said that I should tell you." Naruto said as he looked down at his desk.

"Well let's hear it."

Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth, the door to his office burst open. Standing in the doorway was Moegi and Udon.

"Nanadaime-sama, we have another problem!" Moegi said in a panicked tone.

Naruto sighed as he stood up.

"It's Bolt again, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes it is sir," Udon said.

"Fine I'll take care of it." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the window.

But just when he was about to jump out, he felt someone grab his arm. Naruto turned his head to see Shikamaru grabbing his right arm.

"When you get back we are _discussing _what happened." Shikamaru said in a low tone.

Naruto simply nodded before he jumped out of the window to find his son.

* * *

On the other side of the village Boruto Uzumaki, or Bolt as many people called him, had just finished painting over a dozen buildings. He stood back and admired his work with a grin on his face.

"Dad is sure to notice me now." Bolt said in a hopeful tone. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what else to do."

Across the street Sarada Uchiha watched Bolt from behind a wall.

"Dammit Bolt, you're really gonna get it this time." Sarada said to herself, as she looked at the mess that Bolt had created.

As if on cue Naruto appeared behind his son and grabbed him by the collar.

"Bolt how many times have I told you to stop doing shit like this." Naruto said as he hoisted his son into the air. "Now you're gonna clean all of this up, then you're grounded for a week."

"Can you at least help me clean, dad?" Bolt asked with a glimmer of hope.

"No, I have to get back to work." Naruto said dashing all of Bolt's hope.

"B-But?" Bolt said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Get to it!" Naruto yelled making Bolt step back in fear.

"Fine!" Bolt said as he gave his father a glare, before he turned around.

"*Sigh* What am I gonna do with that kid?" Naruto asked himself as he turned to leave, but something stopped him.

Instead of heading back to work, Naruto actually stopped to look at what Bolt had done. What Naruto saw shocked him to the core. Splattered in bright red paint across over a dozen buildings, were numerous phrases. All of them were about him, and all of them were unflattering and rude. But the one that hit Naruto the hardest was the largest one in the middle. It read, "Naruto Uzumaki World's Shittiest Father!"

Naruto's breath hitched when he saw this.

_"Kami, it's just like I used to do," _Naruto thought as he began to tremble. _"How long has he felt like this? Have I truly been neglecting him this badly? Kami I really am a shitty __father." _

Naruto watched his son walk over, and start to wash off the paint. He felt a pain in his chest when he saw Bolt's sullen mood.

_"I have to make this up to him, I have to start giving him more attention." _Naruto thought as he started to walk towards Bolt.

As Bolt started to wash away the paint, he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head to see his father standing behind him.

"What do you want now?" Bolt spat as he started to clean again.

"I-I wanted to help you clean." Naruto said calmly as he picked up a sponge and started to help his son clean.

"W-What? I thought you had to get back to work." Bolt said in utter shock.

"They won't mind if I'm a little late," Naruto said as he flashed his son a smile. "Now if we hurry up I'll take you to get some ramen before I have to head back to work."

"R-Really!?" Bolt exclaimed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Of course, Bolt." Naruto said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "And I'm so sorry that I made you feel neglected. I love you Bolt, don't you ever forget that."

Bolt looked into his father's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. The tears that had been threatening to fall, finally started to pour from Bolt's eyes. The young boy quickly hugged his father's waist and started to cry into his orange jacket.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his son closer.

"Don't you worry Bolt, I'll never let you feel like this again." Naruto said as a few tears escaped his eyes as well.

After a few minutes Bolt had finally settled down. Both father and son started to clean up the paint on the walls. Several people stopped and wondered why the Hokage was cleaning paint off of the walls.

Sarada watched the scene with extreme interest. She had expected the Hokage to yell at Bolt, then immediately return tower. But she was shocked to see the Hokage walk back up to Bolt, and start to help him clean. Whatever the Hokage said effected Bolt greatly, and Sarada was surprised to see the boy hug his father and cry.

"Well we're finally done." Naruto said after almost a half-hour of cleaning.

Naruto turned to his son, but he was surprised to see that Bolt looked extremely nervous.

"What is it son?" Naruto asked suddenly concerned.

Bolt looked down at the ground as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"A-Are we still gonna get ramen?" Bolt asked shyly.

"Of course we are, I promised you we would didn't I!" Naruto said with a fox-like grin.

Bolt's eyes lit up when he heard this.

"YATTA!"

Naruto laughed as he watched his son take off down the road towards Ichiraku. But before Naruto started to follow Bolt, he turned around suddenly. He wasn't surprised when he heard a small 'eep' from around the corner.

"Sarada-chan would you like to join us?" Naruto called out, making Sarada's heart beat faster.

"How did he know I was watching?" Sarada asked herself.

Sarada nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the Hokage smiling at her.

"So what do you say, do you want to join me and Bolt?" Naruto asked the surprised girl.

"H-How did you know that I was watching you guys?" Sarada asked in shock.

"I sensed your chakra." Naruto simply explained.

"I'm sorry for spying on you Hokage-sama." Sarada said suddenly.

"Oh don't worry about it Sarada-chan," Naruto said as he flashed her a smile. "And you can call me Naruto, your mom and I are good friends."

"O-Okay...Naruto." Sarada said nervously as she looked at the Hokage.

"So do you want come with us?"

"I-I don't know, I should probably be heading home." Sarada said as she started to fidget.

Naruto smiled as he watched the girl. He knew a way to make her join them.

"Sarada-chan I know that you like Bolt." Naruto said with a knowing smile.

"W-WHAT!?" Sarada screamed as her face turned bright red.

"It's really obvious Sarada-chan, and this would be a good way for you to get to know Bolt better."

"Uh...but...uh..." Sarada started to sputter uncontrollably as her face turned even redder.

"Come on." Naruto said as he took Sarada's hand and started to lead her towards Ichiraku.

Sarada didn't fight as the Hokage led her through the village streets.

* * *

Near Ichiraku, Sakura was standing in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino had taken the shop over after her parents retired. Sakura hadn't spoken with Ino in a long time. They both had families, so they rarely had time just for them to hang out. Taking a deep breath Sakura walked inside the flower shop.

Walking inside, Sakura was immediately hit by the aroma of dozens of fresh flowers. She quickly spotted Ino behind the counter, lazily flipping through a magazine with a bored expression on her face.

Ino Yamanaka let out a sigh when she heard the bell on the door ring.

_"Ugh Kami I really don't want to deal with any customers right now." _Ino thought as she closed her magazine.

Ino plastered on a fake smile, as she prepared to greet her customer.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka...Forehead!" Ino exclaimed in a surprised tone when she saw her pink-haired friend.

"Hey, Ino-pig!" Sakura said happily as she walked up to the counter.

They both quickly leaned over the counter and hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you." Ino said as she hugged Sakura tightly.

"It's great to see you too, it's been too long." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"So to what are you doing here?" Ino asked as they separated.

"I came to talk to you."

"Oh, you came to gossip!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"No, no Ino I have something really important to talk with to you about." Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Oh, okay Sakura," Ino said surprised by her friends sudden seriousness. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Can we do this in private?"

"Uh, sure thing," Ino said as she walked over to the entrance, and flipped the open sign to closed. "Okay follow me."

Ino quickly lead Sakura into a back room filled with various seeds and other planting materials. Pulling out a couple chairs they both sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ino asked as she got comfortable.

Sakura took a deep breath before she spoke.

"What if I told you that I made a big mistake when I married Sasuke?" Sakura said making Ino's eye widen.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ino asked in a confused tone.

"I'm saying that I should have never married Sasuke." Sakura said firmly and without hesitation.

"I thought that you loved him." Ino asked still in shock.

"I never really loved Sasuke, my feelings for him were just a simple crush. I care for Sasuke, he's like a brother to me, but he's not the man that I love."

"Then who do you love Sakura?" Ino asked her interest piqued.

"Well he's tall, has blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, a beaming smile, and cute whisker marks on his cheeks." Sakura said with a massive blush on her face.

Ino suddenly gasped when she realized who Sakura was talking about.

"You're talking about Naruto, aren't you!?" Ino exclaimed, wide eyed.

Sakura simply nodded.

"Wow, when did this happen? When did you realize you loved Naruto?" Ino asked, making a small smile cross Sakura's face.

"I think I've always liked Naruto. When we were little, I always loved his pranks and crazy antics. But I pretended to not like them, because I wanted to impress Sasuke. Then when we formed Team 7, and I got to know the real Naruto we quickly became friends. He'd always compliment me, and ask me out on dates. Plus he was always risking his life to save me. Naruto just makes me feel so special, I feel like I'm safe with him." Sakura said as she started to remember all the time she has spent with Naruto. "I realized I loved him after he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya-sama. I missed him so much while he was gone. Then when he returned I was so happy, I can't even describe it. Then one day while I was in my room it hit me like a punch from Tsunade-shishou. I was in love with the blonde baka."

"Then if you always liked Naruto, why did you chase after Sasuke when we were younger?" Ino asked, making Sakura let out a long sigh.

"You know better than anyone, that I wasn't the most confident person when I was younger. I felt that if I went after Sasuke, that I would fit in better. Sasuke was the guy that almost every girl was pining after, so I just followed the crowd so that I wouldn't be an outcast." Sakura said as a look of shame crossed her face. "Kami I was so stupid back then."

"But why didn't you chase after Naruto, after you realized you loved him?" Again Sakura sighed as she firmly gripped her pant legs.

"At first I honestly had no idea how to act on my feelings. Naruto and I were so close, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship. But then everything changed when Pein attacked the village," Sakura clenched her teeth when she remembered that day. "When I saw Hinata declare her love for Naruto, then risk her life to protect him, I felt like I didn't deserve Naruto's love. I thought that Hinata was so much better for Naruto than me. So I decided to force my feelings for Naruto aside, and push Hinata and him together. I figured as long as Naruto was happy that I would be happy."

Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes, as she hid her face in her hands.

"Kami it hurt so bad, Ino. To see them together, to see him happy with her and not me." Sakura sobbed out as Ino leaned forward and hugged her.

"Shh, shh it's alright Sakura." Ino said as she comforted her friend.

"I just wish that I would have told him before Hinata got to him." Sakura said through her tears.

"I know, I know." Ino said as she tightened the embrace.

After a few minutes Sakura had managed to calm down.

"So what are you gonna do now? Naruto is with Hinata, and they have a family together." Ino asked causing Sakura to perk up.

"That's actually why I'm here," Sakura said, making Ino raise an eyebrow. "I spoke with Naruto earlier today, and we had a very 'revealing' conversation."

"What did you guys talk about?" Ino asked, her interest piqued again.

"He told me that he still loves me," Ino's jaw dropped when she heard this. "Naruto told me that he made a mistake when he married Hinata. He told me that he never truly loved her, and that he has never stopped loving me."

"S-So what did you say to him?" Ino asked in complete shock.

"I told him that I loved him. T-Then...then we kissed." Sakura said, making Ino gasp. "He wants me to meet him in his office tonight at midnight."

"W-What are you gonna do?"

"That's why I came to talk with you, Ino. I wanted to ask you what you think."

Ino sat silently for a few moments as she thought.

"I think that you should do it." Ino said, surprising Sakura.

"R-Really?"

"You both seem unhappy with your relationships, and like you said both of you apparently love each other," Ino said, making a smile appear on Sakura's face. "But! You will have to split things off with Sasuke, and he'll have to end his relationship with Hinata. You both can't be sneaking around while your still married, that would hurt his public image. When Sasuke returns, you'll have to end things with him."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Sakura said as in a depressed tone.

"Then there's the kids." Ino said with a sigh.

"I will not allow Sasuke to take Sarada." Sakura said firmly. "He has barely been in her life, and she hardly knows her father. I will allow him to see her, but Sarada is staying with me."

"Okay, I can understand that. But what about Naruto and Hinata's kids?"

"I don't know what will happen with them. But I feel like Bolt will want to stay with Naruto, Himawari seems likes a mama's girl so she'll probably stay with Hinata." Sakura said as she cupped her chin.

"I think you're right with that one."

"Ino what would you do if you were in my position?" Sakura asked surprising Ino.

"Hmm," Ino said as an image of Shikamaru flashed in her head. "I would probably be doing the same thing you are."

"Really?" Sakura asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. I love Sai, he's a great guy and we have a wonderful family. But if I was given the chance to go back and do things differently, I wouldn't hesitate." Ino said with a sad smile.

"It's Shikamaru, isn't it?" Sakura asked mirroring Ino's smile.

"Yeah," Ino said before she chuckled. "I guess I was a little slow on the draw, and Temari beat me to him."

"I know how you feel." Sakura said before they both burst out laughing.

"Thank Ino-pig." Sakura said as she hugged Ino again.

"No problem Forehead," Ino said with a smile. "Now go get ready, you have to woo your man tonight."

"You're right," Sakura said as she stood and walked out of the back room. But before she exited the shop she saw Bolt run past the flower shop. However what shocked Sakura was when she saw Naruto walk past the shop with Sarada in tow. Her daughter looked like she was having a conversation with the Hokage.

"Looks like Naruto is already making a good impression on her." Ino said as she came up behind Sakura.

"Yeah, he really is." Sakura said with a massive smile on her face, as she watched Naruto lead both children into the Ichiraku ramen stand.

* * *

"Aah that was good!" Naruto exclaimed as he lead the children out of Ichiraku.

"Yeah, that was delicious!" Bolt said as he walked beside his father.

"It was pretty good." Sarada said with a small smile on her face.

"What! It wasn't pretty good, it was amazing!" Bolt yelled out as he turned to Sarada.

"I've had better." Sarada said she turned her head.

"You take that back!" Bolt exclaimed, making Naruto chuckle.

"Alright you two play nice, I have to head back to work." Naruto said as he adjusted his cloak.

"Okay dad, I'll see you later." Bolt said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Bolt, but I have to work late tonight." Naruto said making Bolt's head drop.

"Oh, alright." Bolt said in sad tone.

"Hey cheer up, how about I pick you up after school tomorrow. Then we can go do something, just me and you." Naruto said, flashing his son a grin.

"Really!"

"Sure buddy, it's a promise," Naruto said as he ruffled Bolt's hair. "Now I gotta go."

With that Naruto **Shunshined **away.

Bolt looked at the Hokage tower with a massive smile on his face. When Bolt turned around, he saw Sarada still standing behind him.

"Soooo do you wanna hang out?" Bolt said giving Sarada a smile.

"O-Okay," Sarada replied shyly.

"Come on, let's get everyone together so we can play!" With that Bolt grabbed Sarada's hand and started running through the streets.

Bolt never noticed the massive blush adorning Sarada's face.

* * *

When Naruto climbed through the window into his office, he saw Shikamaru asleep in a chair. Grinning mischievously, Naruto snuck up on Shikamaru. Just when Naruto was about to pull the chair out from under Shikamaru, he found that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that Shikamaru's shadow had connected to his.

"You're not very stealthy, Naruto." Shikamaru said with his eyes still closed.

"Dammit Shikamaru, you're no fun." Naruto said with a pout.

"Care to explain what took you so long?" Shikamaru said as he released Naruto.

"It was family emergency." Naruto said as he sat down in his chair.

"So eating at Ichiraku counts as a family emergency now?" Shikamaru said lazily as he slumped in his chair.

"Hey! I was trying to bond with my kid!" Naruto said slightly offended.

"And Sakura's daughter too." Shikamaru quickly fired back.

Naruto was frozen place when he heard this.

"Care to explain what's going on Naruto?"

"Why do you have to be so damn smart, Shikamaru?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I'm your advisor, so I have to be able to pick up on little things. Now spill it!" Shikamaru said taking a forceful tone that surprised Naruto.

"Alright, alright jeez," Naruto said defensively. "I shouldn't have married Hinata."

"Come again." Shikamaru said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I made a huge mistake when I married Hinata. I never truly loved her, my heart still belongs to Sakura." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"But Sakura is married to Sasuke." Shikamaru said pointing out that obvious fact.

"I know, but she doesn't love him." This revelation shocked Shikamaru, but he kept his calm composure.

"How do you know this?"

"I spoke with her earlier," Naruto said as he opened his eyes. "We talked for a bit, and I found out that she loves me."

Shikamaru's calm composure fell apart as his eyes widened.

"Did anything happen between you two?" Shikamaru asked, fearing that they might have done something already.

"We kissed, but nothing more. But I am meeting Sakura tonight." Naruto said as he remembered Sakura's lips on his own.

"I see," Shikamaru said as he sighed. "You do know that you'll have to end things with Hinata, and she'll have to end things with Sasuke if you want to continue this. Because it will severely hurt your image if you're caught with Sakura, while you're both still married."

"I know that, but I know that Sakura will end things with Sasuke when he returns. I just know she will," Naruto firmly stated.

"What about the kids?" Shikamaru asked, making Naruto sigh.

"I know that Sakura will want to keep Sarada, and she'll fight for her too. As for Bolt and Himawari, I don't know. I love both my kids, but I just started to reconnect with Bolt so I really don't want to leave him. Himawari on the other hand has always been closer to Hinata, and I feel like she'd be happier with her. I'll leave who the kids stay with up to them. If Bolt wants to stay with Hinata, and Himawari wants to stay with me that's fine. I just want them to be happy." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"So you'll end things with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, making Naruto frown.

"Yes I will, as soon as Sasuke returns. But I'm not really looking forward it." Naruto said as he pictured Hinata's saddened face.

"Alright, but be careful Naruto. You're walking on very shaky ground right now." Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"Thanks for being so understanding Shikamaru." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey I'm your advisor right. It's my job to give you advice and make sure you make the right decisions. And you being unhappy and stressed at home would have eventually led to you making bad calls." Shikamaru said as he opened the door. "Just remember what I said, be careful."

"I will, and thanks again!" Naruto called out as Shikamaru started to walk out the door.

"Sometimes you're too troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. "As soon as I get this done, I can prepare for my meeting with Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned as he formed a hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

The room was suddenly filled with smoke, as four clones appeared.

"Alright guys, the sooner we finish this shit, the sooner we can get ready for Sakura-chan!"

All the clones let out a cheer as they started to quickly fill out the paperwork.

* * *

**And done, that's another chapter down. Alright before anyone get mad at me, no I don't dislike ShikaTema. In fact I love that pairing, and it's one of the only ones that made sense in the end. But I've always loved ShikaIno, and plus SaiIno is just a random pairing. So what did you guys think. Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM any ideas you have for this story. The steamy stuff will happen next chapter, so look forward to that.**

**Also I wanted ask. After Naruto and Sakura split up with Hinata and Sasuke, should I pair them with anyone. Should I make SasuKarin, SasuHina, KibaHina, or should I leave them both single. Let me know what you guys think.**

**So until next time, I'm outta here.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of Something New

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've just been extremely busy lately, and haven't had much time to write, especially since I have two other stories that I'm writing(With a possible third on the way). Well you guys asked for it, so here's the next chapter of Mistakes We've Made. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, as he tried to do some paperwork that was scattered across his desk. But while he was working, he constantly found himself stealing glances at the clock on the wall. He signed another paper and stole another quick glance at the clock. When he saw the time he groaned loudly, and sunk into his seat.

_"It's only 6:30? I still have five and half hours until Sakura is supposed to meet me." _Naruto thought as he ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. _"Even with those **Kage Bunshin **I barely put a dent in this fucking paperwork!" _

Now Naruto knew exactly why Tsunade hated being Hokage. The blonde jinchuriki groaned in annoyance when he saw the sizable pile of paperwork still in front of him. As he looked at the paperwork, Naruto's eyes drifted down to a specific drawer of his desk. Much like Tsunade, Naruto kept a small stash of sake hidden in his desk. While it he didn't particularly enjoy the stuff. He still kept a little in his office for extra stressful days. Today was definitely one of those days.

_"Just one drink won't hurt." _Naruto thought as he reached for the drawer. He pulled out the nearly empty bottle and filled a small cup full of sake.

Just as the alcohol started to slide down Naruto's throat, he heard a few soft knocks at the door to his office. Thinking it was Shikamaru, Naruto bolted upright in his seat and nearly choked on his drink. He quickly downed the rest of his cup, before he stashed the bottle back into his desk. Naruto straightened out the mess on his desk, as the person at the door knocked again. Naruto gave his desk a quick once over, before he called out.

"Come in!" Naruto's voice rang out.

He was expecting Shikamaru or Shizune, maybe even Konohamaru. But the two people that poked their heads through the door made Naruto stiffen in dread. It was his wife Hinata, and his daughter Himawari.

"H-Hey Hinata, Himawari-chan!" Naruto stuttered out nervously as he forced a grin onto his face.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said sweetly as she stepped into the office.

"Daddy!" Himawari exclaimed as she ran up to Naruto and jumped into his lap.

"How are you hime?" Naruto asked his daughter as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm great! Mommy and I went to the park, and I got to play with a bunch of my friends!" Himawari said excitedly as she practically bounced with energy.

"That's great hime," Naruto said as he smiled down at his daughter.

But internally Naruto was breaking apart. He knew he wouldn't be seeing his daughter's smile for a long time after he ended things with Hinata. So he cherished the smiles she gave him now. While Himawari was playing with his cloak, Naruto looked up at his wife. She was smiling warmly as she watched Himawari get off Naruto's lap and start to explore the office. Again Naruto was aching inside. He knew that Hinata would be crying a lot, and that he would be the cause of it. So plastering another smile onto his face, Naruto started to speak to Hinata.

"What can I do for you honey?" Naruto asked, hating himself more and more.

"Nothing, Himawari just wanted to pop in and see you on our way home," Hinata said with a smile as she watched Himawari examine some books. "Actually" Hinata said as she turned to face Naruto. "I wanted to know if you'd be home for dinner?"

Naruto gulped as he suddenly became very nervous. Naruto absolutely hated lying, and he was about to tell the biggest lie of his life.

_"No I have to do this! Our relationship was built upon false and misguided __feelings. I have to end things with her soon, so until then I'll have to keep up the good husband act."_

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm swamped with paperwork," Which wasn't a total lie. "And Shikamaru wants me to stay late and get most of it done. So I won't be home to real late," Naruto said in a fake sad tone.

"Oh," Hinata said as she looked momentarily disappointed, but then she smiled at him. "Alright then. Don't work to hard."

Hinata walked over to Himawari and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Himawari let's go home and start dinner. You're brother is probably already waiting for us," Hinata said in a motherly tone as she led her daughter towards the door.

"Alright mommy! Bye daddy!" Himawari said as she waved happily towards her father.

"Bye hime," Naruto said as he waved back.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she opened the door.

"Good night honey," Naruto said with a smile.

"I love you," Hinata said as she turned to face him, waiting for his response.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Love you too," Naruto forced out, the words feeling bitter and wrong as he said them. Those words were supposed to be for Sakura, not Hinata.

Hinata smiled and left Naruto's office. As soon as his wife left the office, Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

_"This is exactly what I was talking about," _Naruto thought as he returned to his paperwork. _"Sakura-chan would have dragged my ass back home, or at least attempted to convince me to come home."_

After signing another paper, Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair. He close his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes, his gaze landed on the Hokage hat sitting on his desk. He picked up the hat and ran his bandaged thumb over symbol on the front of the hat. If he got caught he could potentially lose his job, and after he ended things with Hinata he was likely going to take some serious flak from the village.

_"Is being with Sakura-chan really worth my dream?" _Naruto thought as he gazed at the hat in his hands. Suddenly an image of Sakura's smiling face popped into his head. _"Who am I kidding, Sakura has always been my dream. If I end up getting in trouble over this, they can have my damn job. Sakura-chan is more important to me than being Hokage." _

Naruto smiled as he tossed the hat onto his desk. Images of his future life with Sakura flew through Naruto's mind as he leaned back in his chair. He turned to look at the clock one more time.

_"Seven o'clock, only five more hours." _Naruto thought as he started to day dream again.

* * *

On the other side of the village Sakura was sitting in her living room. She was fidgeting slightly as she tried to read a book. But she kept stealing glances at a clock on the wall.

_"Ugh! It's only seven. I've still got five hours before I'm supposed to meet Naruto." _Sakura thought as turned her attention back to her books.

The pinkette was trying to read a book on advanced medical techniques. Even though she wasn't working at the hospital anymore, Sakura still liked to keep her mind sharp and up to date with the newest medical procedures. But she couldn't seem to focus on the words in the book. So with a sigh she closed the book and set it on the table in front of her.

Sakura leaned back into the couch she was sitting in, and ran her fingers through her pink locks. She stared at the ceiling as her mind wandered to what her future life with Naruto would be like. Would she be able to go back to work at the hospital? Would she finally have a truly loving family? Would Sarada be happier, or would she resent Naruto? How would Naruto's children react? What would happen to Hinata?

All these questions and more raced through Sakura's head, as she continued to stare at the ceiling. With a groan Sakura leaned back forward, putting her face in her hands.

_"What am I doing? Am I making a huge mistake? What will everyone else think when word gets out? Will Naruto lose his job?" _Sakura thought as doubt started to flood her mind. _"Maybe I should call this off. Then Naruto could keep his job, and we could both live a normal life. Being Hokage is his dream after all, and I fought hard to help him achieve that dream." _

When Sakura took her faces out her hands she spotted a framed picture sitting next to her book. She picked up the picture and examined it. It was one of the few family pictures she had with Sasuke in it. The picture was taken about a year ago, when Sasuke was last in the village. He had only been home for a few days, but she had managed to convince him to take a family photo before he left.

Sakura frowned as she stared at the photo. In the photo she looked pretty happy, but she remembered that it was a forced smile. Sarada looked like she was confused, and in the picture she was stealing a glance at Sasuke. Her daughter looked as if she had never seen the man, and he was some total stranger. Her frowned deepened when she saw Sasuke. His back was facing them, and his face was turned towards the camera. It looked as if he was ready to take off at any second.

_"He looks like he doesn't even want to be there," _Sakura thought as tears of anger filled the corners of her eyes. _"Why did I even waste my time with him?! He obviously doesn't care about me or Sarada!" _

Sakura's hands were shaking in fury as she held the picture tightly. But her anger ebbed when spotted another picture. This one was of just Sarada and her. She ran her thumb lovingly over her daughter's picture.

"If there's one good thing that came out of my relationship with Sasuke, it was you Sarada." Sakura said to herself as she hugged the picture close to her chest. "I know we'll both be happier with Naruto. You'll finally know what it's like to have a real father, Sarada."

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to picture her future life with Naruto. She pictured a happy, but crazy, family. Sakura's day dreaming was interrupted when she heard her front door open. She turned her head to see Sarada walking through the door. Sakura quickly sat the the picture back down onto the table.

"Mom I'm home!" Sarada called out as she kicked off her shoes.

"I'm in here sweetie." Sakura called out.

Sakura was surprised when Sarada practically skipped into the room. Sarada plopped down onto the seat next to Sakura with a smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Sakura asked, causing Sarada to squeal in happiness.

"It was great mom!" Sarada exclaimed as she suddenly stood up. "I was following Bolt around while he was doing another one of his pranks. When Naruto showed up he was really mad at first, but then he apologized and started to help Bolt clean up his mess."

Sakura raised an eyebrow when Sarada addressed Naruto by his name instead of Hokage-sama.

"Sarada you should Hokage-sama some more respect." Sakura said, earning a pout from Sarada.

"But Hokage-sama said that I could call him by his first name." Sarada said making Sakura's eyes widen, she didn't know that.

"Naruto really said you could address him with his first name?" Sakura asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah!" Sarada said happily.

"Alright then, continue with your story." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well after Bolt and Naruto finished cleaning up, Naruto told Bolt he'd take him to get some ramen. Bolt was so excited that he took off running towards the ramen stand. But before Naruto followed Bolt, he caught me spying on them," Sarada said as her face turned red in embarassment. "Naruto was really nice though. He wasn't mad at all, he even took me to get ramen with Bolt!"

"Well that was certainly nice of him." Sakura said as she remembered seeing Sarada and Naruto walking down the street, while she was seeing Ino.

"Naruto also h-helped me..uh..um," Sarada started stutter as a massive blush spread across her face. "He helped m-me get c-closer to B-Bolt"

Sakura smiled at her daughter. The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out. It was obvious to Sakura that her daughter had a major crush on Bolt.

_"Let's hope she doesn't neglect her ninja duties like I did as a kid." _Sakura said as she remembered her younger. Whenever she pictured her younger self, Sakura was instantly disgusted at how she used to act. Thank kami she had gotten her act together.

"So did anything else happen?" Sakura asked, causing Sarada to smile at her.

"Yeah, after Naruto treated us to lunch Bolt and I played with a bunch of the other kids in out class. It was so much fun, even though Shikadai was a lazy bum and didn't want to play with us." Sarada said as she pushed up her glasses.

Sakura laughed when Sarada mentioned Shikadai.

_"I guess he inherited more than his parents intellect. Looks like Shikamaru's laziness was also passed down to him." _Sakura thought with a smirk.

"Well it sounds like you had a fun day," Sakura said earning a happy nod from Sarada. "Well go wash up and I'll make dinner."

"Sure thing mom." Sarada said as she raced out of the room towards the bathroom.

Sakura glanced at the clock one more time.

_"Seven thirty, only four and half hours." _Sakura thought as she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Sakura stood in from of the Hokage tower. When she had left her house Sakura made sure that no one noticed her. Now she looked up and saw that the lights were still on in Naruto's office. Taking a deep breath, Sakura steeled her nerves.

"Well here we go," Sakura said as she walked through the doors leading into the Hokage tower.

She quickly noticed that no one was in the lobby. Sakura quietly made her way up the stairs towards Naruto's office. After a few minutes she stood outside Naruto's door. Her heart was beating rapidly in both nervousness and excitement. Slowly reaching out, Sakura gently knocked on the door. Instead of Naruto's voice booming out. Sakura heard a chair moving and the shuffling of footsteps. She gasped softly when the door opened, revealing Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed out as he stared at her. "Please come in."

Naruto stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter his office. Sakura smiled and brushed past him. Spotting a couch, Sakura quickly took a seat. Naruto followed her lead, and sat next to her.

"Sooo...how do you want to do this?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Awkwardness started to overcame both of them. "Cause I'm pretty nervous."

That was a new one. Sakura had never heard of Naruto being nervous before.

"W-Well kissing would be a good start." Sakura said as her cheeks turned the same color as he r hair.

"A-Alright," Naruto said as he started to lean forward.

But right before their lips connected, Sakura stopped him.

"Wait," Sakura said as she put her hand on his chest. "Before we do anything. I have to know. Why did you stop chasing after me? Why did you choose Hinata?"

Naruto was surprised by the question, and he was startled that Sakura actually sounded genuinely hurt. The blonde jinchuriki sighed and lightly grasped Sakura's hands.

"Truth be told Sakura-chan I never truly stopped loving you," Naruto said with a sad smile. "But when I was trapped in that genjutsu during the mission to save Hinata's sister. I saw Hinata's memories, and I saw how long she had loved me. So I kinda felt obligated to return her feelings. I just felt so guilty for taking so long to notice."

"So you never truly loved Hinata?"

"No, and I feel terrible that I let things get so involved between us." Naruto said as he started to feel disgusted with himself.

"But why didn't you keep pursuing me after the war ended?" Sakura asked, earning another sad smile from Naruto.

"I had decided long ago, that as long as you were happy I would be happy," Naruto said, making Sakura's eyes widen. "So when I saw you with Sasuke at the village gates before he left, I took that as my cue to back off. I felt that you'd be happier with Sasuke than with me."

Hearing this Sakura started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing, it's just that your situation sounds very similar to mine." Sakura said, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

It was Sakura's turn to give Naruto a sad smile.

"I've been in love with you ever since you returned to the village with Jiraiya-sama." Sakura making Naruto's widen in shock. "But I never really knew how to approach my feelings for you, because I still cared for Sasuke. However the love I felt for you so much more strong and pure. But before I could make a move Pein attacked the village." Sakura said as her gaze fell to her lap.

Naruto took a sudden intake of breath as he remembered that horrible day.

"After I saw Hinata confess her love to you, I felt unworthy of your love. So while I was healing Hinata I decided that you'd be better off with Hinata. After that I pushed my feelings for you aside while I tried to push you two together."

When Sakura looked back up, she saw that Naruto had a blank look on his face.

"Hey Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

Sakura was surprised when Naruto quickly leaned forward and claimed her lips. Slightly taken aback by the kiss. It took Sakura a minute before she started to kiss back. She wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. A moan escaped her lips when Naruto's tongue snaked its way into her mouth. Her tongue met his, as they both battled for dominance. The kiss was growing more heated by the second, as both their hands started to wander. Sakura groaned in disappointment when Naruto broke their kiss.

"Kami I love you so much Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed out as he rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Naruto," Sakura said as she bit her bottom lip. "But are you really sure we should be doing this?"

"You'll leave Sasuke when he gets back?"

"I will," Sakura said without hesitation. "You'll leave Hinata when Sasuke returns?"

"Of course," Naruto with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then moved to place kisses along her neck. This action earned a moan from Sakura.

"Sakura-chan we've both been selfless with our love for so long," Naruto whispered hotly into her ear. "I think it's about time that we're a little selfish."

Sakura shivered at Naruto's husky, lust filled tone. Deciding that Naruto was right, Sakura quickly pushed him onto his back. She quickly straddled his waist, and pulled of her shirt. Naruto moaned when he saw Sakura's bra covered breasts. He had to suppress a nosebleed when Sakura unclasped the pink bra and tossed carelessly.

Sakura's breasts weren't the biggest Naruto had ever seen, but they fit her figure perfectly. He reached out and tentatively took orbs of flesh in his hands. Sakura let out a soft moan when Naruto start to gently knead and massage her breasts. But she gasped when Naruto lunged forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body when Naruto gently bit and sucked her stiff nipple. While Naruto's mouth occupied one breast, his hand massaged the other.

"Naruto," Sakura said in between a moans. "As much as I love you playing with my breasts, I think you're a little over dressed."

Naruto let Sakura's nipple out of his mouth with an audible pop. He grinned as he unzipped his jacket, and threw off his shirt. Seeing his toned muscles, Sakura reached out and ran her hands over his chest. She smiled fondly when she saw a faded scar along Naruto's side. The scar marked where she had cut into Naruto when she had to manually pump Naruto's heart during the war. She was surprised when Naruto shivered when her fingers grazed the scar.

"I don't know why, but this one hasn't completely gone away. Stupid fox must be losing his touch," Naruto said as a confused expression crossed his face. "I don't even know how I got the damn thing."

Sakura smiled as she listened to Naruto ramble. She'd tell him one day that it was because of her that he had that scar. But now was not the right time.

Naruto's rambling was cut off when he felt Sakura undoing his belt. He gasped when she suddenly yanked his pants down, leaving him in only boxers. He turned a deep shade of red when Sakura started to giggle.

"Frog boxers?" Sakura forced out as she stifled her giggles.

"Frogs are awesome!" Naruto said indignantly as he gently pushed Sakura onto her back.

Naruto quickly worked the buttons on Sakura's pants, and pulled them down. This time it was Sakura's turn to blush, as Naruto started to giggle.

"Teddy bear panties?" Naruto said as he burst out laughing.

"Shut up baka! They're my favorite pair!" Sakura said as she blushed in embarassment.

Don't make fun of my boxers, and I won't make fun of your panties." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Fine, let's continue." Sakura said as she took a deep breath.

With one fluid motion Sakura pulled down her panties. She now stood fully naked in front of Naruto.

"Kami you're beautiful Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed out as he greedily drank in her form.

"It's only only fair if you're completely naked too." Sakura said with blush stained cheeks.

Naruto smirked and yanked down his boxers. Sakura bit her lip to stifle a moan when she saw his erect member. He was definitely bigger than Sasuke. She briefly wondered how Hinata had managed to take such a monster all these years.

"Put your hands against the desk." Naruto ordered in his Hokage.

Sakura grinned and played along. She walked up to Naruto's desk and placed her hands on it. The pinkette stuck her firm ass out and shook it slightly.

"Like this Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked seductively.

"Perfect," Naruto said as he walked up and ran his hand over Sakura's ass.

He grasped his member and rubbed it against her womanhood.

"You're so wet Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smirk. "You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"Yes!" Sakura moaned out as she thrust back. Trying to get Naruto's cock inside her.

But Naruto grabbed her hips and stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah first you have to tell me what you want." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered out as she turned beat red.

"Tell me what you want." Naruto said as he continued to rub his manhood against her wet entrance.

Naruto chuckled when he heard Sakura mumble something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Naruto said as he placed a hand to his ear.

"I said please fuck me Hokage-sama!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly.

"Atta girl," Naruto said as he started to slowly push into her core.

Sakura moaned as Naruto started to fill every inch of her. They both let out satisfied moans when Naruto was fully inside her. It took Sakura a minute to adjust to his size, but she experimentally rotated her hips. This caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot through Sakura's body. Taking the hint, Naruto started to thrust in and out of Sakura.

Naruto moaned when Sakura started to meet his thrusts with her own. Sakura loved how Naruto would fill her completely with each and every thrust. Naruto groaned at how tight and warm Sakura felt around his length.

"Faster! Harder!" Sakura moaned out.

Naruto happily obliged and started to thrust into Sakura with more strength.

"Yes, Kami Naruto this feels so good!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt an orgasm quickly approaching. "Naruto I'm about to cum."

"Then cum for me, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered into her ear as he reached down and rubbed her clit.

This sent Sakura over the edge. With a scream of pleasure she came around Naruto's cock. Naruto stopped thrusting and waited for Sakura to come down from her orgasmic high.

"Holy shit," Sakura panted out as post orgasmic shivers ran through her body.

Sakura was surprised when Naruto suddenly pulled out of her. She watched as Naruto walked out the desk and sat down in his chair. A grin spread across his face as he patted his lap. Sakura practically jumped into Naruto's lap as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her breasts rubbed up against his hard chest as he held her close. Sakura reached down and grasped Naruto's erect cock. With a moan she inserted it back into her pussy.

Slowly Sakura started to bounce up and down on Naruto's manhood. Sakura gasped in pleasure when Naruto grabbed her hips and started thrust into her. While he thrust into her, Naruto started to suck on Sakura's erect nipples. This earned a loud moan from the pinkette. After a few more minutes of thrusting Naruto was nearing his limit.

"Sakura-chan I'm about to cum," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"It's alright to cum inside me Naruto. I cast a birth control jutsu before I came here. So please fill me up," Sakura panted out as she gyrated against Naruto's cock.

That was all Naruto needed to hear as he let himself go over the edge. His seed shot out and started to fill Sakura's womb. When Naruto's seed entered her womb, Sakura was sent over the edge into her second orgasm of the night.

Naruto clutched Sakura to his chest as they both panted, slightly out of breath. The blonde Hokage smiled as he ran his fingers through Sakura's pink hair. He was soon met with Sakura's smiling face. Seeing an opportunity he leaned forward and kissed the purple seal on Sakura's forehead. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt this, it felt strangely familiar.

"You have such a large and charming forehead, Sakura-chan. I've always wanted to kiss." Naruto said with a massive smile.

Sakura blinked as tears formed in her eyes.

"So that was you all those years ago?" Sakura asked as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yeah that was me," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Baka," Sakura said as she lightly punched Naruto's arm. "If you'd told me sooner, we might have actually ended up together."

"Well that's all in the past Sakura, all we can do now is look towards the future." Naruto said as he held Sakura tighter.

"So Hokage-sama," Sakura said earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "You ready for another go?"

Naruto merely grinned and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**And we're done for this chapter. There's the lemon scene I promised, I hope you guys like it. Before anyone says anything about the Bolt and Sarada thing. They aren't blood related, they won't even be related by name. Because woman in the Narutoverse generally keep their last names after their married(Kushina was always Kushina Uzumaki, never Kushina Namikaze. Sakura is still Sakura Haruno, not Sakura Uchiha. Hinata is still Hinata Hyuuga, not Hinata Uzumaki. So Sarada is still gonna be Sarada Uchiha, or maybe Haruno after she breaks up with Sasuke, not Sarada Uzumaki) So I see no problem with Sarada having romantic feelings for Bolt in this ****story. Also I've decided that Sasuke will be with Karin, and Hinata will be with Kiba after they split up with Sakura and Naruto. But don't worry I won't be focusing too much on either of those pairings. They'll get a passing glance in a chapter or two, but it will remain mainly NaruSaku. So remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM me ideas you guys have for this story. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	4. Chapter 4 Separations

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Before I get to the fic I want to announce that I started a Fairy Tail fic. It's titled Natsu Dragneel the Dual Dragon Slayer. So if you want to check it out after you read this chapter, and leave me some feedback. Well we've passed 100 followers which is awesome. Also we're almost at 100 favorites and reviews as well. So thank you all for supporting this story. Not much else to say, so let's get the chapter started. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did part 3 would feature something like this story (Don't you think this would make a much better story than the rehashed bullshit we're gonna get in part 3 with these new kids, which I refuse to read or support)**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat on top of his father's head on the Hokage Monument. It was just past sunrise, as he gazed over most of the village. He paid no mind to the sprawling skyscrapers behind him. He just wanted to focus on the original and serene village that laid before him. The blonde jinchuriki had left his home early, and decided to clear his head.

It had been a little under two months since Naruto had started his secret relationship with Sakura. Since their first romp in his office, they had done the deed on a handful of other occasions. They were always careful, only doing it when they were absolutely sure they wouldn't be caught. But that didn't stop them from almost being caught on one occasion by Bolt and Sarada. Naruto chuckled as the memory replayed in his mind. It had been about two weeks ago when this event had happened.

Sakura sat in Naruto's lap, as they passionately kissed one another. Naruto had just managed to to completely empty out the Hokage tower that day. He sent Shikamaru out on a bunch of easy tasks around the village, but since Shikamaru was so lazy it would take him several hours to complete the menial tasks. Shizune, he had sent out to watch over Lady Tsunade, who had been spotted in a gambling den just outside of Konoha. Then Naruto had given the rest of his staff the day off, and he had rescheduled the two meetings he had planned for that day.

Naruto had just managed snake his tongue into Sakura's mouth, when he heard several rapid knocks at his door. Both adult's eyes shot open as they scrambled off each other. Naruto quickly motioned for Sakura to hide under his desk. She resisted the idea at first, but when she heard the person behind the door speak she quickly changed her mind.

"Dad!" Bolt called out from behind the door. "It's me and Sarada, can we come in and ask you something real quick?"

Hearing Naruto's son mention that her daughter was there caused Sakura's eyes to widen further. If it had just been Bolt, Sakura would have been fine with slinking onto the couch and acting like nothing had happened. But her daughter was a very observant little girl. She would most likely immediately notice that something had been going in the room. So Sakura swiftly hid underneath the desk, and tried to keep as quiet as possible.

"Uh sure thing Bolt come on in!" Naruto called out, just as Sakura got settled in underneath the desk.

"Hey dad!" Bolt said with a big grin as he walked into the office. He was followed closely by Sarada, who gave Naruto a quick smile and a wave.

"Hello Naruto," Sarada greeted, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey kids," Naruto said with a forced smile. Naruto loved his son, but he couldn't have picked a worse time to come and visit him. Especially since Sakura's daughter was with him as well.

As Naruto talked with the kids, Sakura kept a hand over her mouth so the children wouldn't hear her. Sakura was still highly aroused from their previous makeout session. So when she saw Naruto's erection straining the fabric of his pants, she couldn't stop herself. As quickly and quietly as possible, Sakura reached out and unzipped Naruto's pants. She then swiftly guided his shaft through the opening in his boxers. Then with a perverted grin, Sakura took the head into her mouth.

"So what can I do for you kids?" Naruto asked with hidden irritation. The blonde jinchuriki had to hold back a screech when he felt his pants being unzipped.

"We were just wondering if you knew where Auntie Sakura was?" Bolt asked as he walked up to Naruto's desk. "We were hoping she could take us to the movies."

"Yeah! We want to see that new movie Princess Koyuki is in!" Sarada cheered, as hearts appeared in her eyes. "I love Princess Koyuki, she's my favorite actress!"

"I'm sorry kids, but I don't know where Sakura-chan is." Naruto said through gritted teeth, as he felt his manhood be pulled out of his boxers. But Naruto knew exactly where Sakura was, and he had no fucking idea what she was planning.

"Aww man that sucks!" Bolt whined, as he plopped down on the couch.

"AH! I can never find my mom when I need her!" Sarada exclaimed, as she angrily sat down next to Bolt.

"Like I said kids I'm soRRY!" Naruto screamed the last part, as he felt Sakura's warm and wet mouth wrap around his cock.

"You alright dad?" Bolt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm f-fine." Naruto stuttered out through clenched teeth, as he tired to hold back a moan. "I-I just stubbed my t-toe."

"You sure you're alright Naruto?" Sarada asked with a suspicious look. "Your face is all red."

_"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Why does Sakura-chan's kid have to be so damn smart?!" _Naruto thought, as he frantically thought of an excuse.

**"HA! I love this kid!" **Kurama laughed with a wicked grin on his face.

_"Suck my dick __furball!" _Naruto roared at the Kyuubi.

**"As much as I'd 'love' to do that," **Kurama said in a sarcastic tone. **"Someone already has taken that job."**

_"I hate you so much right now." _Naruto groaned, causing Kurama to let out a loud laugh.

**"I love you too gaki." **Kurama said with a grin, as he laid his head on his arms. **"Just try not to 'blow' your cover." **

_"If you weren't sealed inside me I would literally kill you." _Naruto said, as he glared at Kurama.

**"Sure you would gaki, sure you would." **Kurama said with a snort. **"You may want to say something to pinkie's daughter. Knowing how observant she is, she might have noticed that you've been completely zoned out for the past three seconds." **

_"Oh shit!" _Naruto screamed as he left the confines of his mind.

**"Stupid gaki," **Kurama said with smile, as he prepared to watch the events unfold.

Naruto blinked several times, as he returned to full consciousness. He looked to see that Sarada was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ugh I'm fine Sarada," Naruto said with another forced smile. At that moment Sakura had started to deep throat Naruto's shaft, making him nearly gasp in surprise. "I've just haven't been feeling well the past few days."

"Really?" Bolt asked suddenly. "Because I haven't noticed you acting sick up until now."

_"Damnit Bolt!" _Naruto inwardly groaned.

"I've just been pretending to fine, so I wouldn't worry your mother. You know how she can be." Naruto said, which Bolt seemed to buy. But Sarada still seemed kind of skeptical.

Naruto was sweating bullets under Sarada's analyzing gaze. Her eyes scanned every inch of Naruto, and looked for anything out of the ordinary. But after a few more moments Sarada seemed satisfied and shrugged.

"Okay, thank you Naruto." Sarada said as she stood up from the couch. "If we see my mom we'll send her here to check up on you. Come on Bolt let's see if Auntie Ino can take us."

"Sure thing!" Bolt exclaimed as he shot off the couch. "Bye dad!"

"Bye kids," Naruto said through grit teeth, as the kids ran out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto immediately looked down to see Sakura smirking at him.

"You're evil you know that." Naruto said with a grin.

"You loved it, and you know it." Sakura said, as she licked up the length of Naruto's cock.

"Kami you know me too well." Naruto groaned out, as Sakura took his manhood back into her mouth.

That was the one and only time Naruto and Sakura had come close to being caught. As much as the situation had excited Naruto, he was in no hurry to scar his kid for life. Besides his sexual relationship with Sakura, a lot of other things had changed in Naruto's life. The blonde Hokage was now much happier, and was much more energetic at work. This seemed to have rubbed off on his staff, which often turned the Hokage Mansion into a very lively place.

Naruto's relationship with Bolt had drastically improved over the past two months. Bolt now looked up to Naruto, and loved to spend time with him. Now, thanks to a good scolding from Sakura, Naruto would try his best to always make time for his children. Because when Sakura had heard about how Naruto used to treat Bolt; She immediately marched over to Naruto's office, kicked open the door, and delivered a harsh slap to his face. Then Naruto had received the harshest scolding he had ever received from Sakura. The pinkette was absolutely livid at him. After her intense scolding, she ordered Naruto to find Bolt and spend time with him. Naruto had tried to weakly argue, and said that he had a meeting to attend. This was the wrong thing to say, as Sakura immediately slapped him again.

"Fuck those old geezers on the council!" Sakura had screamed, as she picked Naruto up by his collar. "You get your ass out of this office, and you spend time with your child. Or Kami help me, I will kick your ass to Suna and back, TWICE!"

Naruto stared at Sakura wide-eyed for a moment, before a smile spread across his face.

"Kami I love you," Naruto said with a stupid grin. "Hinata would have never said anything like that. She would have just let me keep doing what I was doing. But not you, you don't take my shit. When I do something wrong you set my ass straight, and that's one of the reasons I love you."

Sakura's face quickly flushed red, as she lowered Naruto back to the floor.

"Get out of here, and go find your kid you damn masochist." Sakura said with burning red face, as she pointed towards the door.

"Will do Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he kissed Sakura on the forehead. He then quickly ran out the busted door.

Sakura sighed, and tried to calm her raging blush. But then she heard a familiar sigh come from the doorway. Quickly turning around, Sakura saw Shikamaru standing in the wrecked doorway.

"*Sigh* Could you two be more troublesome?" Shikamaru drawled out as he put his hands in his pockets. "Now we're gonna have to pay to get these damages fixed."

"Shikamaru!" Sakura gasped, as she was filled with fear. "How much did you see?"

"Don't worry Sakura," Shikamaru said as he stepped in the Naruto's office. "I already know about you two. Naruto came and asked me for advice a few days ago."

"Oh," Sakura said as relief started to wash through her. "So are you gonna tell anyone about us?"

"No, that would be too troublesome." Shikamaru lazily replied, as he plopped down in a chair. "I'll be honest with you Sakura, I don't necessarily approve of what you and Naruto are doing. But it's very obvious that you two aren't happy with you current relationships, and I can tell that you both have a strong love for each other. So as long as you two are careful, and don't put Naruto's job at risk, I won't say a word."

"Thank you Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed, as she pulled the pineapple haired man in for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Shikamaru said as he sunk back into the seat he was in. "You might want to leave before someone catches you in here."

"Crap!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked around the trashed office. "I'll see you around Shikamaru."

With that Sakura bolted out of the office.

"Damn women are troublesome." Shikamaru with a sigh, as he closed his eyes.

Ever since that day, Naruto always tried to make time for his two kids. He would often take Bolt out for ramen after school, much to the Ichiraku's delight. They had missed their number one customer, who frequented the ramen stand much less now that he was Hokage. Naruto had stopped getting upset at Bolt for his pranks, and on more than one occasion he had actually joined his son on one of his pranks. The blonde Hokage had also started to help his son train, which delighted Bolt to no end. Naruto couldn't be happier, because Bolt was smiling much more than usual.

Then there was Sarada. Naruto was surprised at how close they had become. Sarada would often come to Naruto for advice, and would come and ask him questions constantly. Naruto assumed that Sarada was using him as a sort of surrogate father, since she barely knew her own father. After a while, Naruto had started to really enjoy Sarada's company. The young girl was extremely smart and very witty, much like her mother. Eventually Naruto started to see Sarada as a second daughter. Then much to Sakura's displeasure, Naruto started to spoil Sarada. Naruto would often sneak Sarada sweats, or buy her little gifts. Naruto really loved Sakura's daughter, and didn't mind spoiling her every now and then. The blonde Hokage grinned as he watched the sunrise.

But the relationship that Naruto was happiest with, was his relationship with Sakura. To Naruto's surprise, they had actually grown even closer together. Aside from the sex, the moments Naruto treasured the most were when he would just silently hold Sakura in his arms. Naruto loved the times where he could just hug Sakura close, and listen to her soft breathing. One time, Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the same place he was right now. They watched the sunset over the village, as Sakura sat in between Naruto's legs. Her head was resting against his chest, as he softly stroked her pink locks. At that moment, Naruto was completely content. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment together with the woman he loved most in the world. So later that night, after Sakura had fallen asleep against his chest. He gently picked her up, and carried her home. Quietly sneaking into Sakura's home, Naruto gently placed Sakura onto her bed, and tucked her under the covers. He placed a soft kiss onto her forehead, and silently promised that they would have many more moments like they had, had that day.

Naruto let out a content sigh, as he watched the Sun fully rise over the horizon.

_"It's the dawn of a new day." _Naruto thought with a smile, as the Sun bathed the village in early morning light.

But a frown suddenly spread across Naruto's face. He knew as soon as Sasuke returned, that all this new happiness would likely shatter apart.

"Dad?" Naruto asked quietly, preparing to do something that he had done many times before. "I hope you're listening, because I need some help here."

Naruto groaned and ran his hands through growing blonde hair.

"I don't know if you've been watching what's been going on in my life. But I've gotten myself into a tough situation here. I don't know if you or mom would approve of what I'm doing, but I know that I'm making the right decision. I've made some mistakes in my life, and I'm going to fix them." Naruto took a deep breath, and looked into the sky. "So please dad, give me the strength to make it through this, and help guide me to make the right decisions."

A sudden gust of wind gently washed over Naruto. He smiled and gently patted the stone head he was sitting on.

"Thanks dad," Naruto said as he returned his gaze to the sunrise.

After watching over the village for a few more minutes, Naruto felt a presence appear behind him.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he stood up. "Come here to drag me to work?"

"No," Shikamaru said as he pulled out a cigarette. He quickly lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Letting out a deep sigh, Shikamaru puffed out the smoke. "Sasuke was spotted a few minutes ago. He should be back in the village in about two hours."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned towards the village gates. The day he had been dreading for two months had finally come. The day Sasuke would finally return home.

* * *

Sakura was humming to herself, as she made breakfast. She had just cracked a few eggs when rapid knocks at the front door stopped her.

"Sakura-chan open up!" Naruto exclaimed as he pounded on the door. "We need to talk!"

Sakura huffed and and quickly opened the door.

"What are you doing you baka!?" Sakura hissed as she slapped Naruto upside the head. "Sarada's still sleeping, and you could wake up the whole neighborhood with that knocking!"

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke's back." Naruto said, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"W-What?" Sakura asked in a low tone.

"He was spotted just outside the village. He should be back in a few hours." Naruto said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What are we gonna do?!" Sakura exclaimed, as she began to be overwhelmed by panic. "I'm not ready to confront him yet! Naruto, I'm freaking out here!"

Sakura started to hyperventilate, as she clutched a hand over her rapidly beating heart. But all her worries were pushed aside when Naruto placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When their lips separated, Sakura's heart had stopped beating erratically and she had a content smile on her face.

"Better now?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Much," Sakura said with a smile, as she laid her head against Naruto's chest. "It's really time isn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, as he soothingly rubbed Sakura's back.

"I was kinda hoping this day would never come." Sakura said, as she relished Naruto's warm embrace.

"Well it's come, and we both need to do this." Naruto said as he placed a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead. "Sakura-chan I love you so much."

"I love you too Naruto." Sakura said with a warm smile, as she pulled Naruto into tight hug.

They both held each other tightly, and enjoyed each other's embrace.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" A sleepy voice asked.

Naruto and Sakura shot off each other immediately. Sakura turned around to see Sarada standing there, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"OH! It's nothing Sarada," Sakura said with a not to convincing smile. "Naruto just came over to say good morning. But he was just about to leave, because he has some very important business to take care of."

"I do?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Sakura quickly spun around and glared at Naruto.

"Yes," Sakura hissed. "You have something important to discuss with Hinata, don't you?"

"OH! That's right!" Naruto exclaimed, as he turned towards the door. "Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed as soon as Naruto left her home. She turned to see Sarada staring at her, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Uh, why don't you eat breakfast then go hang out with Bolt for a while." Sakura said as she walked over to her bag, and pulled out some money. "Here take this, and go to the movies or something."

Sarada looked down at the money in her hand for a moment, before she looked up at her mother. She stared at Sakura for a few moments, making her start to sweat bullets. But after a few moments Sarada shrugged, and walked off into the kitchen. Sakura let out at sigh of relief when her daughter left the room.

_"Okay I can do this." _Sakura thought as she walked back into the kitchen. _"Today I will end things with Sasuke, once and for all." _

* * *

Naruto had been standing in front of the front door to his home for what seemed like days. He was trying muster up the courage to do what he was about to do. The blonde Hokage knew there would be tears, lots of them. And he knew that there would likely be fallout for his actions. But he knew he had to do this.

_"Alright here goes nothing." _Naruto thought as he reached for the doorknob.

**"You can do this Naruto." **Kurama said within Naruto's mind.

_"Thanks Kurama." _Naruto thought with a smile as he walked through his front door.

Naruto immediately spotted Hinata, as he walked into his home. She was sitting on a couch in the living room, and she appeared to be reading a book. When the door had closed, Hinata looked up from her book. She was slightly surprised to see Naruto back home so soon.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a surprised tone, as she set her book down. "What are you doing back home so soon?"

Naruto quickly scanned the room to make sure that they were alone.

"Where are the kids?" Naruto asked as he turned back to Hinata.

"Sarada just came by and picked up Bolt, and Himawari went to play at the park with a bunch of her friends. Shino said he would watch them, so they should be fine. " Hinata replied with a confused look on her face.

Naruto walked over, and with a deep sigh sat next to his wife.

"Hinata we need to talk." Naruto said, as he felt his heart rate spike.

"Oh, what do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked, as a sweet smile spread across her face.

Seeing that smile made Naruto's heart break. He knew he'd be the one to wipe that smile off of her face for a long time. It was almost enough to make him call off this whole arrangement. But Naruto mentally slapped himself, and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"We need to talk about us." Naruto said after a few moments.

"Us?" Hinata asked, as worry started to course through her.

With a deep sigh Naruto finally said the words that would break Hinata's heart.

"I think we should end our relationship." Naruto said, as he looked Hinata in the eyes.

"W-What?" Hinata asked, as her eyes went wide. "Y-You want a d-divorce."

Naruto solemnly nodded, causing tears to build up in the corners of Hinata's eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I should never have started a relationship with you in the first place." Naruto said, as the first tears fell from Hinata's eyes. "I never truly loved you romantically."

"Y-You never l-loved me?" Hinata stuttered out, as tears continued to pour from her eyes. "B-But what about e-everything that h-happened during the mission to rescue H-Hanabi."

Again Naruto sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"After we got caught in that genjutsu my feelings became so mixed and confused. I saw how you had always had feelings for me, so I felt guilty for not acknowledging them for so long. I felt as if I was kind of obligated to return your feelings." Naruto said, as anger flashed in Hinata's eyes.

"So you took pity on me?" Hinata asked in a harsh tone.

Naruto flinched at Hinata's tone, but he still nodded.

"Well I don't need you pity!" Hinata suddenly screamed. She started to breath heavily, as she glared at Naruto. "How long?"

"Huh?" Naruto responded with a confused look.

"How long have you wanted to end this relationship?!" Hinata exclaimed, making Naruto jump slightly in his seat. He had never seen Hinata so furious before.

"I've wanted to end things for about fours years now," Naruto admitted.

"What spurred this on?" Hinata asked, continuing her questioning.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but he knew it was best to just tell Hinata.

"I'm still in love with Sakura-chan, I never stopped loving her." Naruto said, as pure rage spread across Hinata's face.

"After all that bitch has done to you!" Hinata screamed, as she stood up. "You still love her after all the shit she has put you through."

Naruto immediately stood to his full height, and glared at Hinata.

"Do. Not. Call. Sakura. A. Bitch!" Naruto yelled the last part, making Hinata step back. "She is my best friend, she has been by my side through thick and thin, she has been a constant pillar of support for me. Very few people have supported me like Sakura has."

"But I've always supported you too!" Hinata screamed, as fresh tears poured from her eyes.

"No you haven't," Naruto said, making Hinata's eyes widen. "You didn't start supporting me openly until the war. Before that you were always hiding behind things, and following me around. Silently worshiping me, like I was some kind of idol." Naruto paused and took a shaky breath. "Yeah Sakura-chan was mean to me when we were younger, but she's grown up. She's shown me how much strength and determination she truly has. She has worked her ASS OFF! To get to where she is now, and she was by my side the whole way. We went through so much together, that I cannot even begin to express the intimate bond I share with her. I would gladly give up my title as Hokage if it would make her smile even for a second."

Hinata gasped when she heard this. She knew how important being Hokage was to Naruto, and she was stunned to hear him say he would give up his dream job for Sakura.

"Maybe," Naruto said harshly, snapping Hinata out of her stupor. "If you hadn't followed me around like some lost, love sick puppy, and actually tried talking with me then maybe we could have had a relationship together. But you barely ever said a word to me, you never wanted to just hang out with me. The only time we were ever together was during missions, even then you kept your distance! Sakura would always talk with me, and she wasn't afraid to ask me things. Plus she would always try to make time for me if I wanted to hang out with her. Sure she would act all annoyed, but I could tell that she enjoyed spending time with me."

"B-But she loves Sasuke-san," Hinata weakly argued.

Naruto chuckled darkly when heard this.

"No she doesn't," Naruto said with a smirk, making Hinata's eye widen. "She loves me."

"W-What!?" Hinata nearly screamed out, as her whole body trembled.

"She told me that she loves a few months ago." Naruto explained, causing Hinata to sit back down on the couch. "She's loved me ever since I returned from my training trip with ero-sennin. But she never told me, because her feelings for me were so confused."

"But once she figured out her feelings why didn't she ever confess to you?" Hinata asked with renewed confidence.

"Because of you," Naruto said simply.

"What?" Hinata asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

"After she saw you jump in front of Pein, and confess your love to me, she decided that she didn't deserve to love me. That she wasn't worthy to have my love when you were willing to risk your life to confess to me. She felt that she would be a terrible woman for taking me from you."

Hinata just sat on the couch stunned by what she had just heard. Tears continued to stream from her eyes, as Naruto sat back down next to her.

"What about Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Sakura is going to end things with him when he gets back." Naruto said, as he placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"So this it, we're really ending things between us?" Hinata asked, as she choked back a sob.

Naruto sadly nodded, and gently squeezed Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for letting things get so involved between us Hinata." Naruto said with a heavy sigh. "I should have ended things sooner, way before we had kids."

"Kami!" Hinata suddenly gasped. "What about the kids?"

"I know this will be hard on them, but they're both tough kids. So I know that they'll eventually get through this. " Naruto replied with a sad smile. "I think Himawari should stay with you though."

"What about Bolt?" Hinata asked, as she wiped away her tears.

"I'll take care of him. I've neglected him for so long, I have to make up for that. I know he'll be pissed at me for awhile because of this, but once he gets over this I want to be there and make up for all the shit I've put him through."

Hinata sadly nodded, as she stood up.

"I understand." Hinata said solemnly, as she walked towards the front door. "I'm gonna pick up Himawari, and go to the Hyuuga compound. We can discuss the divorce tomorrow."

Naruto followed Hinata to the door. He stopped her right before she could leave.

"Hinata I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Naruto said as he looked at the floor, self anger flowing through him. "I've caused you nothing but pain, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

Naruto was surprised when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. He looked up to see Hinata staring at him, fresh tears in her eyes.

"It's true Naruto-kun I am hurt right now, but I could never hate you. You'll always have a special place in my heart." Hinata said with a sad smile.

Naruto stepped forward and pulled Hinata in for a tight hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and pulled him closer to her body. Naruto could feel Hinata's tears wetting his shoulder, so he pulled her closer.

"Hinata I hope that after all of this is over we can still be friends." Naruto said as he released Hinata.

"I'd like that," Hinata said as she tried her best to wipe away her tears. "Well I have to go now, goodbye Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye Hinata, and again I'm so sorry." Naruto said, as Hinata turned to leave.

Hinata didn't reply, because she felt new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. So without looking back, Hinata left to go find her daughter. Naruto gently closed the door as soon as Hinata was out of sight. He walked back into the living room, and sat back down on the couch. He ran his hands over his face, and let out a sigh of relieve. The worst part was over, and it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Hopefully he would be able to salvage his relationship with Hinata, and they could still be friends after all this was over. Naruto groaned and leaned back on the couch. He laid his head back, and stared at the ceiling above him. A single thought going through his mind.

_"I hope everything goes alright with Sakura-chan." _

* * *

In the other side of the village, Sakura patiently waited for Sasuke to return home. She fidgeted with anxiousness as she waited for Sasuke to arrive. Just as she was starting to get nervous, Sakura sensed someone approaching her front door. She heard the jangling of keys, before the door unlocked and swung open.

Sasuke stepped into the house, and sighed as he took off his tunic. He placed it on a chair near the door, it was then that Sasuke spotted Sakura staring at him.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura scoffed as she followed after Sasuke.

"You've been gone almost 5 months, and all you say to me is _hey_." Sakura said in an annoyed tone, as she watched Sasuke drink a glass of water.

Sasuke shrugged, as he downed the glass of water.

"How's Sarada been," Sasuke said as he gazed around the room. He then started to walk into the living room. "Actually where is Sarada?"

"She's out with Bolt," Sakura said as she picked up Sasuke's tunic. She was about to hang it up, but then something unexpected happened. An unfamiliar scent hit Sakura's nose. The pinkette instantly recognized it as perfume. Sakura immediately stormed after Sasuke. She found him back in the living room, relaxing on the couch.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura glaring at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to talk Sasuke." Sakura said with anger in her voice.

Sasuke was caught off guard when he heard the -kun suffix dropped from his name.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked, as he got comfortable.

"Care to explain why this thing reeks of perfume?!" Sakura said, as she threw Sasuke's tunic in his face.

Sasuke sat on the couch, and said nothing. But he didn't show that he was completely surprised by Sakura's anger. He couldn't remember a single time that Sakura had yelled at him like this.

"Oh you're not talking, what a fucking surprise!" Sakura exclaimed, as she threw her hands up. "Well I can tell you why it smells like perfume. You were seeing that Karin chick."

Sasuke opened his mouth to defend himself, but Sakura cut him off.

"Save it Sasuke, I don't want to hear your bullshit." Sakura said, as she continued to glare at Sasuke. "I want a divorce."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second, but after a few moments he just shrugged.

"Fine with me." The Uchiha said, as he stood up.

Sakura gawked at Sasuke as he started to leave. But Sakura quickly gripped his arm, her fingers digging into his skin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura asked, as her anger started to grow. "Do you even care about me and Sarada?"

Sasuke sighed as he looked into Sakura's green eyes. Her normally happy emerald eyes were now filled with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Of course I care about you Sakura, but the problem is I don't love you," Sasuke admitted.

"Well I haven't loved you for a long time either." Sakura said, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Really? Then why the hell did you still act like you loved me?" Sasuke asked, raising the eyebrow above his rinnegan.

"Because I felt like I didn't deserve the guy I truly loved, so I went after my next best option." Sakura explained, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Let me guess it's the dobe?" Sasuke asked, but he already knew the answer. "But isn't he married to what's her face, uh shit what's her name?"

"Hinata," Sakura answered with a small smile.

"Yeah that's her," Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice. "Isn't he already married to Hinata?"

"Well," Sakura said as she rubbed her arm. "Naruto told me that he still loved me two months ago. So we've been kinda seeing each other since then. He planned to end his relationship with Hinata once you returned, and I agreed that I would end things with you as well."

"Wait, so you cheated on me?" Sasuke asked, earning him a slap in the arm from Sakura.

"You cheated on me to you bastard!" Sakura exclaimed, as a tic mark formed on her head.

"You got a point there." Sasuke said, as he put his tunic back on. "So this is it huh?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a frown. "Sorry I dragged you into all of this Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said with a small smile. "Just make sure you and Naruto take good care of Sarada, because I'll pop in from time to time to check up on her."

"Oh, so you do care?" Sakura asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Like I said earlier I do care about you two, especially Sarada. I'll never forgive myself for not being there more for her. She barely even knows me, so I think she'll adapt to Naruto being her stepfather pretty easily." Sasuke said with a sad smile, as he looked at a framed picture of his daughter.

"I hope so," Sakura said, just as Sasuke opened the door.

"Well this is goodbye for now Sakura." Sasuke said as he stepped out the front door.

"We'll still be friends, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked, as she stood in the doorway.

"Of course," Sasuke said, as he turned to face Sakura. "Team 7 for life."

With that Sasuke disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

"Team 7 for life." Sakura whispered, as a small smile spread across her face.

The pinkette walked back into her living room, and plopped onto the couch. She sighed a sigh of great relief. That had actually went very well. Now the only thing they had to deal with was their kids, and repercussions of their actions.

* * *

**Well there you guys go, the break ups have ****occurred. I know Hinata being upset at Naruto might seem a little OOC, but you have to remember he only loved her out of pity. I think that would royally piss most people off. Plus I wanted to show how the bond Team 7 has wouldn't be broken by this event. Plus with Sasuke's personality, something like this probably wouldn't really upset him. Next chapter will deal with how the kids deal with this news, and the repercussions of Naruto's break up and how it will affect his Hokage title. So you all have that to look forward to. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM me ideas you might have for this story or future ones. And remember to check out my Fairy Tail story, and leave me some feedback. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	5. Chapter 5 Repercussions

**HAHAHAHAHA! Holy shit! Could I have timed last chapter any better!? I honestly had no idea that, that Naruto Gaiden bullshit was gonna be released like a day after I released the chapter. And what's even better is that the first chapter was all about how Sasuke hasn't been in Sakura and Sarada's lives for twelve years! Sarada has never even seen Sasuke once! Each new chapter of Gaiden just makes SasuSaku look worse and worse. But knowing Kishi, he'll use some asspull and turn Sasuke into some lovey dovey father of the year at the end of this. All this SasuSaku and Sarada soap opera drama bullshit will be for absolutely nothing. Everything will be all sparkles and rainbows for SasuSaku at the end of this stupid Gaiden garbage, just you wait and see. And just to let you guys know, I'm not actually reading Naruto Gaiden(I'd rather watch paint dry, than read that trash). I've only seen portions and summaries of Naruto Gaiden online, I haven't actually read a single page of it, and I don't ever plan to. Well with that out of the way sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've just had hectic few weeks. I had to deal with finals and graduation, so I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. But I'm here now, and I'm ready to get this new chapter out. One thing I want to mention before I get to this chapter. Some of you guys have pointed out that this story is moving fast, and you're exactly right. This story was never meant to be very long, so it has to be pretty fast paced. I'd imagine there's one to two more chapters after this, so we're almost done with this fic. So if it seems like the ****story is moving quickly you're not wrong, it's moving fast because it's not meant to be an overly long story. So with all that done, let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

(One Day After the Separations)

"Stupid Shino, never has any time to hang out." Kiba Inuzuka grumbled to himself, as he walked through Konoha's streets. "I just wanted to get a drink with him and catch up. But nooo, he's too fucking busy at the stupid academy!" The Inuzuka angrily kicked a rock in the road. "Why the hell do we have an academy anymore?! We've been in peacetime for the past ten fucking years. Hell, the last mission I went on that I actually had to fight in was five years ago. Even then it was a group of bandits that weren't even shinobi. Ain't that right Aka-"

Kiba stopped mid sentence and frowned. He looked to his side, and saw that no one was there.

"That's right, you're back home." Kiba said with sadness evident in his voice, as he looked at the ground. "Kami, I don't know what I'm gonna do when you're gone buddy."

Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Kiba kept trading through the streets of Konoha. He had no set destination, so he just kept walking. After walking for what seemed like hours the sun had just set beyond the horizon. As he walked, Kiba suddenly saw the bar that he was planning to go to with Shino. Deciding to get a drink, the Inuzuka started making his way towards the bar. But something stopped him before he walked through the bar's front door. Inhaling deeply, a familiar scent hit Kiba's nostrils. He turned his head to follow the scent, and saw that it was coming from the Hyuuga estates down the street.

"Hinata? Why is she in this part of town?" Kiba asked himself, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh, maybe she wants to get a drink with me?"

Kiba knew that Hinata wasn't a big drinker, but maybe she'd keep him company for a little bit. Hell, even if she only stayed for an hour it was better than drinking alone. So with a shrug, Kiba started to walking towards the Hyuuga estates. As Kiba neared the entrance two guards stopped him.

"Stop," One guard said as he held up his hand. "State your name and business."

Kiba groaned and slightly glared at the guards.

"Kiba Inuzuka," He replied with a slight growl. "And I want to see my teammate, and get drunk off my ass."

Both guards raised any eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir but we can't let you in." The second guard said after a few moments.

But the guard yelped when Kiba grabbed him by the collar. The first guard quickly drew his sword and pointed it at Kiba.

"Listen here, I just want to see Hinata and get a drink with her." Kiba growled out, showing off his large fangs. "I've had a rough fucking day. All I want to do is see my teammate, and catch up! Is that at a fucking problem!?"

"N-No sir!" The second guard stuttered out in fear.

"Good, now can I please see Hinata?" Kiba asked, as he set the guard down.

"H-How did you know H-Hinata-sama was here?" The second guard asked, still in Kiba's grasp

Kiba looked at the guard as if he was the stupidest man on earth.

"You do realize what clan I'm from, right?" Kiba asked with a deadpanned look, as he pointed to his nose.

"O-Oh, right." The second guard said, as Kiba set him down. "I'll g-go speak with H-Hiashi-sama." With that the second guard ran into the building behind him.

The first guard still had his sword pointed at Kiba. The Inuzuka frowned and pushed the sword out of his face.

"Get that shit out of my face! Now, you may want to go with your friend there, make sure he doesn't get lost." Kiba said with barely contained annoyance.

The first guard gave Kiba a wary look before he ran after the other guard. As soon as the first guard was out of sight, a huge grin spread across Kiba's face.

"Ah, nothing brightens my day up like scaring the shit out of someone!" Kiba said with a laugh. "I seriously thought that guy was gonna piss himself!"

That grin however quickly faded when Kiba heard someone cough in front of him. Kiba went wide-eyed when he saw the stern eyes of Hiashi Hyuuga staring at him. Now Kiba had only met Hiashi on a few occasions. But those few times had taught Kiba that Hiashi wasn't a man to be trifled with.

"Kiba, care to explain to me why one of my guards is over in the corner shaking like a little child?" Hiashi asked in a tired tone. "Because I don't particularly enjoy being awoken from my much needed rest."

"I apologize Hiashi-sama," Kiba replied with a slight bow. "I've just had a rough day, and I wanted to see if Hinata wanted to hang out with me."

"I'm sorry, but Hinata is no condition to be going out." Hiashi said, instantly concerning Kiba.

"What?! What's wrong with Hinata?! Is she alright!?" Kiba asked as he tried to push past Hiashi. But Hiashi grabbed Kiba's shoulder, and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hinata is fine," Hiashi answered with a deep sigh. "Her problem is one of the heart."

"Huh?" Kiba said with a confused look.

"I think it's best if she explains it to you." Hiashi said, stepping aside. "Maybe talking with someone will do her good. But she is not to leave this building, is that understood?"

"I understand sir," Kiba replied as he pushed past Hiashi into the building.

Kiba quickly followed Hinata's scent to a room at the end of the hall. He quickly knocked on the closed door. With his enhanced hearing, Kiba heard some shuffling coming from the room. But he was surprised to hear what sounded like sniffling coming from within the room. After a few moments the door opened slightly, and Hinata poked her head through.

"Kiba-kun?!" Hinata said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by, and I noticed your scent coming from here." Kiba explained, making Hinata blush slightly. "Then your dad told me that something had happened. What's wrong Hinata?"

"Mommy, who's here?" Himawari asked as she walked up next to Hinata, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Oh! Hi Uncle Kiba!"

"Hey kiddo," Kiba said with a grin before he gave Hinata a questioning look. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Himawari replied with a frown. "Mommy picked me up from the park yesterday, and told me that we were staying at grandpa's house for a while."

"Uh, Himawari why don't you go ask grandpa to tell you a story?" Hinata suggested as she ushered her daughter out of the room.

"Okay, grandpa's stories are awesome!" Himawari exclaimed, running of in search of Hiashi.

Kiba watched Himawari run off before he turned back to Hinata. She was biting her lip, and fidgeting slightly. Kiba could smell the tears that had been wiped off her cheeks.

"Hinata we need to talk," Kiba said as he walked into the room. "What's going on? Did something happen between you and Naruto?"

Hinata chocked back a sob before she crashed into Kiba. Her arms instantly wrapped around him, as she cried into his chest. Kiba, completely caught off guard, went wide-eyed. He could feel Hinata's tears staining his shirt, as her muffled sobs filled his chest. Unsure of what to do, Kiba awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata, and started to gently rub her back. He let Hinata cry into his chest for a few minutes, but eventually her sobs began to die down.

"Hinata please tell me what happened." Kiba said in a soft tone. "I want to help you, but I need to know what's bothering you."

"He said he never loved me." Hinata said softly as she felt fresh tears form in her eyes.

"What?" Kiba asked, as he looked at Hinata. "Are you talking about Naruto?"

Hinata didn't say anything, she just nodded her head in reply.

"Why would he say something like that?" Kiba asked, as he felt anger slowly well up inside him.

"He told me that he never should have married me. That when we went on that mission to save Hanabi, his feelings got muddied and confused. He was caught in genjutsu, and he saw my memories, how I always used to love him. So he felt guilty, and that he was obligated to return my feelings." Hinata explained, as she buried her head back into Kiba's chest. "But now he wants a divorce. He says that he never stopped loving Sakura, and that she loves him as well. She's planning on breaking up with Sasuke, and starting a relationship with Naruto."

"So he's been leading you on for all these years?" Kiba said, suppressing a guttural growl.

"I just don't know how the kids are gonna react." Hinata said in a sad tone.

"He has the nerve to string you along for twelve fucking years!" Kiba exclaimed, this time he did let out a feral growl.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, as she looked up at the Inuzuka. What she saw shocked her. Kiba's eyes were hard, as he bared his fangs. He seemed to be slightly shaking, in what Hinata could only guess was rage. Suddenly Kiba released Hinata, as he started to storm towards the door. "Kiba-kun wait! Where are you going?!"

Hinata reached out and grabbed Kiba's hand. But he was quick to yank his hand out of Hinata's grasp. He turned to face her, and she gasped. His eyes were filled with completer and utter fury.

"He hurt you! That bastard has made you cry, and I won't stand for that!" Kiba exclaimed, barely containing his unbridled anger. "I'm gonna go over there and kick the shit out of him!"

"Kiba-kun don't!"

But it was too late. Kiba had already slammed the door, and was storming out of the building. The Inuzuka's eyes were feral as he made his way towards Naruto's home. Kiba's anger seemed to grow with every single step he took.

"I'm gonna throttle him!" Kiba growled out, as he raced up the steps to Naruto's home.

When Kiba reached the front door, he savagely started to pound on it. After a few moments a tired called out from inside.

"Alright, alright I'm fucking coming!" The voice yelled, as the locks to the door opened. "Kiba?"

When the door swung open, Kiba was met with the exhausted face of Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde hokage looked mentally and physically exhausted, and he had a sad look in his eyes. On any other occasion, Kiba would have asked what was bothering Naruto. But Kiba's blind fury pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. He immediately took a swing at Naruto. Being caught off guard and exhausted, the punch caught Naruto in the side of his face.

"The fuck Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, as he spit out some blood. "Why the fuck did you just punch me?!"

"You hurt her!" Kiba yelled, grabbing Naruto by the collar. The Inuzuka slammed Naruto against the wall. "You made Hinata cry you fucking bastard! You strung her along for twelve damn years! You have two fucking kids together! Then you have the fucking nerve to tell her that you never loved her, and just end things!"

Naruto just stayed quite and let Kiba vent his anger. Every word was true, and it hurt Naruto to know that he had caused Hinata so much pain. Every word Kiba said weighed on Naruto's heart and made him feel worse and worse.

"Well say something you son of a bitch!" Kiba roared, as he slammed Naruto back into the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"You're exactly right," Naruto said in a depressed tone. "I should have ended things with Hinata a lot sooner. All I've ever done is hurt her. Not just that I've screwed things up with Bolt again, and I have no idea where he is."

Kiba's rage had subsided slightly, but he was still amped. It was around this time that Kiba felt the cold steel of a kunai press against the back of his neck. He slightly turned his head to see Konohamaru standing behind.

"Put the Hokage down Kiba," Konohamaru said as he pressed the kunai slightly in Kiba's neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Tch," Kiba said as he roughly set Naruto down. "I don't want to see you around Hinata for awhile, or I'm gonna do a lot more than punch you. The last thing Hinata needs right now, is you fucking her life up anymore." Kiba started to make his way towards the front door, but he stopped in the doorway. "And Hokage-sama, I've lost a lot of respect for you. I don't take kindly to people hurting those closest to me. It's gonna take you a long time to earn my respect back."

"Kiba wait!" Naruto called out. But it was too late, Kiba was already long gone.

Naruto sighed and ran his finger through his blonde hair. He pressed his back against the wall, and sunk to the ground. The blonde hokage felt Konohamaru sit down next to him.

"I always manage to fuck things up don't I?" Naruto asked with a sigh, looking down at the floor.

"But you always find a way to fix everything nii-chan." Konohamaru replied with a grin, as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Heh, you haven't called me that in a long time." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well you looked like you could some cheering up." Konohamaru said, as he squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Listen boss, I found Bolt."

"You did!?" Naruto exclaimed, as he shot to his feet. "Where is he?!"

"He's on top of the Fourth's head on the Hokage Monument." Konohamaru answered, rising to his feet. "You want me to come with you?"

"No," Naruto said as he walked towards the door. "I need to do this on my own."

"Sure thing boss, is there anything else you need me to do?" Konohamaru asked, as he walked next to Naruto.

"Here deliver this note to Hinata." Naruto said, as he pulled a note out of his pocket. "And just tell her that I'm sorry that I hurt her."

"No problem boss." Konohamaru said, as he grabbed the note and took off.

Naruto watched Konohamaru run off, before he turned to look at the Hokage Monument. He spotted his father's head off in the distance. So with a deep sigh, Naruto made his way towards the monument. The whole way there, everything else that had happened that day replayed in his mind.

* * *

(Earlier That Same Day)

Naruto groaned as he slowly got out of bed. The blonde jinchuriki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before he got dressed. Making his way into the kitchen, Naruto started to make breakfast. Just as Naruto had finished the food, Bolt walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning dad," Bolt said as he took a seat at the dining table. "You're making breakfast?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd make breakfast for a change." Naruto replied, placing Bolt's food in front of him.

Bolt shrugged and picked up his fork to eat. He was about to dig into his breakfast, but he noticed that something was off. There were two people who were absent from the table.

"Uh, dad where's mom and Himawari?" Bolt asked, putting his fork down.

"They're probably at grandpa's house." Naruto said with a sigh, as he sat at the table.

"Why would they be there?" Bolt asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you two have a fight, or something?"

"Sort of," Naruto responded surprising Bolt. The blonde hokage sighed after taking a drink of his coffee. "Bolt I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"Okay," Bolt said in a confused tone. "What do you need to tell me dad?"

"*Sigh* You're mother and I are getting a divorce." Naruto replied, making Bolt go wide-eyed.

"WHAT!" Bolt exclaimed, shooting up and slamming his hands onto the table. "What the hell are you talking about?! Why are you and mom getting a divorce?!"

"If you sit down and calm down, I will explain everything." Naruto answered in a calm tone.

"Fine," Bolt said as he dropped back into his seat and crossed his arms. "Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Bolt...this isn't an easy thing to say, but I...never truly loved your mother." Naruto explained, trying to find the right words. "Don't get me wrong, I do truly care for your mother. I just never loved her romantically."

"T-Then why the hell did you marry her!" Bolt exclaimed in complete and utter shock. Everything he knew was slowing falling apart in front of him.

"It was about thirteen years ago. Your mother and I, along with a small team, were sent to rescue your aunt Hanabi. She had been kidnapped by a man named Toneri, he had mistaken Hanabi for Hinata and took her by mistake. While we were on this mission our team was caught in a genjutsu trap. In that genjutsu, I saw your mothers memories. I saw how much she loved me, and how I never noticed how she felt." Naruto sighed as he looked down into his coffee. "After we escaped the genjutsu I felt sort of obligated to return her feelings. I just felt so guilty for never noticing her feelings for me. But I was never truly able to fall in love with her. I was always in love with another girl, and I couldn't stop thinking about her."

"Is that how you feel about Himawari and I?" Bolt asked in a low tone through clenched teeth.

"What?" Naruto replied in shock, he could see that Bolt was shaking in anger.

"Do you feel obligated to love us, because of this guilt you feel?!" Bolt screamed, as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Is that why you've been trying to get closer to me?! Because you feel obligated to love me!"

"No Bolt, you've got it all wrong!" Naruto exclaimed with a panicked look in his eyes. "I do love you and Himawari! You're my own flesh and blood! I've made so many mistakes in my life, but you two aren't one of them! I love you two with all my heart! I would do anything for you two!"

"You'd do anything for us?!" Bolt asked, as he stood up from his seat. "Then why don't you fuck off!" The young boy screamed before he ran out the front door, tears streaming down his face.

"Bolt wait!" Naruto yelled, as he raced after his soon. But by the time Naruto had reached the door, Bolt was nowhere in sight. "Son of bitch!"

Naruto punched the wall next to him, creating a large hole in the wall. He sighed an ran his hands through his short blonde hair. Naruto knew that he had fucked up, and he needed to find his son as soon as possible. So Naruto pulled out his phone, and went through his contacts. Finding the right number, Naruto immediately called the number.

"Konohamaru, I need your help." Naruto said into the phone. "I messed up big time, and Bolt took off. Can you help me find him?"

Naruto and Konohamaru had searched throughout Konoha for hours. But this was much harder, because of how much the village had expanded. There were a lot more places Bolt could be.

"Shit where is he?" Konohamaru asked, out of breath. "We've searched pretty much every inch of this village."

"I don't where he could be, but we have to find him." Naruto said, slightly winded from the constant searching. "I hope Sakura-chan is having an easier time than I am."

* * *

(Same Time on the Other Side of the Village)

Sakura nervously fidgeted on the couch in her living room. In the other room was her daughter Sarada. Sakura still hadn't told Sarada about Sasuke, and she was trying to prepare herself. The pinkette could only hope that her daughter wouldn't hate her after she told her what had happened. So with a deep breath, Sakura called out to her daughter.

"Sarada can you come in here for a minute?!"

"Coming!" Sarada called back from the other room. After a few moments the dark haired girl walked into the living room. "What do you want mom?"

"Come here and take a seat, I want to talk with you." Sakura said, patting the seat next to her.

"Okay," Sarada said as she sat next to her mother. "So what did you want to talk about."

"Sarada I have something very important to tell you, and you're probably gonna get upset." Sakura said, making Sarada raise an eyebrow.

"What is it mom?" Sarada asked in confusion.

"Sarada, you're father and I are getting a divorce." Sakura answered, causing Sarada's eyes to widen. "The truth is that I never truly loved your father. Sure I had a crush on him when I was younger, but I grew out of that when I was older. I had actually fallen in love with another boy, but by the time I had realized that it was too late. So I ended up marrying your father, because I didn't have many options left. But if there's one good thing that came out my relationship with your father, it's you Sarada. I love you so very much, and I would do anything to make you happy. If you're mad at me, I understand completely. I just thought that you deserved to know."

"I'm not mad mom." Sarada said, surprising Sakura. "I'm a little shocked but I'm not mad at you. I barely knew dad, I've seen him maybe three times my entire life. He wasn't in my life much anyway, so it won't be that much of change. I want you to be happy too mom. So if you weren't happy being with dad, I'm okay with you guys ending things. I know it must have been hard raising me by yourself, and I know I wasn't the easiest girl to raise. But I do love you mom, and I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Oh Sarada!" Sakura exclaimed, as she hugged her daughter. "Thank you so much for being so understanding, I love you."

"I love you too mom," Sarada said as she wrapped her arms around her mother. After a few moments a grin spread across Sarada's face. "It's Naruto isn't it?"

"What?!" Sakura nearly screamed as a blush formed across her face.

"The boy you fell in love with was Naruto." Sarada repeated, causing Sakura's blush to deepen. "HA! I knew there was something going on between you two. I could totally tell that you were acting different around each other."

"Yes, Naruto and I are in love. He's actually ending things with his wife too." Sakura said, making Sarada's eyes widen again. "Sarada I need you to keep quite about this. Naruto could get in a lot of trouble if word spread to quickly. He'll tell everyone one he's ready to."

"So this is really happening?" Sarada asked herself, as a small smile appeared on her face. She really looked up to and admired Naruto. The past few weeks she had been spending with him had been some of the best of her life. The blonde hokage filled that void that her real father had left in her life. "Naruto is might actually end up being my dad. Do think Naruto will be a good father mom?"

"I know he'll be a great father." Sakura replied with a smile, but then she balled a fist. "And if he isn't I'll make him one."

"I'm sure you will mom." Sarada said with a grin, as she hugged her mother again. "I can't wait until we can start our new life together."

"Me neither Sarada," Sakura said as she hugged Sarada tightly. "Me neither."

_"Naruto, I hope things are going well with you and Bolt." _Sakura thought as the Sun began to set over the horizon.

* * *

(That Night; Hokage Monument)

Bolt sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, and looked over the village with scowl on his face. After what his father had told him, Bolt didn't know what to feel. Did his father truly love him, or was he only there because he felt obligated to be there. The young blonde boy was just so upset with his father. He really didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Grandpa?" Bolt asked, looking down at the stone head he was sitting on. "I don't know what to do. I'm so made at my dad right now. He told that he's divorcing my mom, and that he never really loved her. Now I don't know if loves my sister and I. Did he really only stay with us because of the guilt he felt? Was I just some mistake that should have never happened? I guess I can kinda understand why he wanted to end things with mom, but why wait until now? Why wait so long when you didn't love mom? Grandpa I could really use some advice, a sign to help me know what to do. Because I don't want to hate my dad, but I'm just furious at him right now."

Bolt felt a strong gust of wind blow by. He then heard the soft sound of someone landing on the stone behind him. The boy didn't need to turn around to know that it was his father. Bolt crossed his arms and groaned.

"I thought I told you to fuck off old man." Bolt spat out without turning around. "I really don't want to see you right now."

"You said you wanted to know why I stayed with your mother so long." Naruto said, causing Bolt to turn around. "Do you still want to know?"

"How long were you listening to me?" Bolt asked with annoyed look.

"Long enough," Naruto answered. "Now do you want to know or not?"

"Go right ahead, I'm still gonna pissed at you though." Bolt replied, as he turned back around.

"The reason I stayed with your mother for so long, is because of you and your sister." Naruto explained, causing Bolt to stiffen. "You two were my pride and joy, and I didn't want to be away from you two. I knew that if I left your mother when you were both still so young, that it would cause you both so much pain. So I wanted to wait until you were both old enough to understand. If there was one good thing that came out of my relationship with your mother it was you two."

Bolt could feel tears stinging his eyes again, as he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his father smiling at him. Naruto reached out and pulled his son in for a hug.

"I love you and your sister so much it hurts. Like I said before I would do anything to make you two happy. I would give my life to keep you two safe." Naruto said, as he felt his own tears begin to fall. "I would even give up my title as Hokage to be with you two. Bolt, you and your sister are two of the most important people in my life. Don't you ever doubt how much I love you. I didn't stay because I felt obligated to. I stayed, because I loved you and your sister."

Naruto gently pushed his son away, and looked him the eyes. Both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks as they looked at each other.

"Bolt I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I've seriously fucked a lot of things. Especially my relationship with you, I've been a horrible father to you. But you and your sister aren't one of my mistakes. You two are best things to ever happen to me. Screw becoming a ninja, winning the war, even becoming Hokage. None of them compare to being your father."

Bolt chocked back a sob, as he buried his head into Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled, as he held his son close.

"I love you dad." Bolt managed to say through his tears. "I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"I love you too Bolt." Naruto said, holding his son tightly. "I'm sorry that I've been such a shitty father."

"You weren't a shitty dad, I'm sorry that I said you were." Bolt said as he looked up at his father. "You tried your best to make due."

"Thanks for understanding buddy." Naruto said with a big smile. "I'll help you get through this, once this is all over we'll be spending a lot more time together."

"That sounds great dad." Bolt said with a grin. "I do have one question though."

"Oh, what's that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was the girl that you've always loved?" Bolt asked, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Uh, well it was my old teammate Sakura Haruno?" Naruto answered with a slight blush across his face. "I recently found out that she's loved me for a long time too. So once this is all over we're gonna try to start a relationship together."

"AUNT SAKURA!" Bolt yelled in complete shock. "WAIT! That means Sarada might end up being my step-sister!"

"If me and Sakura-chan end up getting married, than yes Sarada would be your step-sister." Naruto said in a confused tone.

"Oh I don't feel so good," Bolt said right before he fell unconscious.

"Bolt!" Naruto exclaimed in worry. But after further inspection, he saw that his son was fine. "Stupid kid must have worn himself out, he looks like he's suffering from mental and emotional exhaustion."

The blonde hokage gently picked his son up, and made his way home. Arriving at his home, Naruto laid Bolt down onto his bed. Before Naruto left the room, he gave Bolt a light kiss on the forehead. After laying Bolt down, Naruto climbed into his bead with a groan.

"What a long fucking day." Naruto said with a sigh. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Naruto was awoken to the sound of soft knocking at his door. With a groan of annoyance, Naruto dragged himself out of bed. Another set of knocks sounded from the door. With a sigh, Naruto swung the door open. He was surprised to see Shikamaru and Shizune standing in his doorway.

"Shikamaru and Shizune? What are you two doing here so early in the morning?" Naruto asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Naruto we've got a problem." Shizune said, causing Naruto to fully wake up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he perked up.

"You've been summoned by the council, and they didn't sound happy." Shikamaru explained with a sigh.

"Shit," Naruto said as he ran his hand down his face. "Let me get dressed."

* * *

**And we're done! Next chapter will deal with Naruto and council, and we'll see Naruto, Sakura, Bolt, and Sarada come together for the first time after the break ups. So what did you guys think? Remember to follow/favorite, REVIEW PLEASE, and PM ideas you have for this story or other ones. Again sorry about the wait for this chapter. The next one shouldn't take nearly as long to come out, but don't hold me to that. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	6. Chapter 6 Down to the Final Vote

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but like I said in the latest chapter of Naruto: You've Opened my Eyes I've just been extremely busy lately. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker than this one, but I won't make any promises. Like I mentioned last chapter this story is nearing its end. This chapter included there might be three chapter left. So I want to thank you all for supporting this story. Without any further ado let's get to the fic. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama"**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of its characters. **

* * *

"Shikamaru? Shizune? What are you two doing here so early in the morning?" Naruto asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Naruto we've got a problem." Shizune said, causing Naruto to fully wake up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"*Sigh* You've been summoned by the council." Shikamaru drawled out in a bored tone.

"Shit," Naruto said as he ran his hand down his face. "Alright, let me get dressed."

"Okay, we'll wait for you out front." Shizune said, as she turned to leave.

"You'll be fine man." Shikamaru said, patting Naruto on the shoulder before he followed after Shizune.

Naruto sighed and closed the door. He slowly made his way back to his room, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked. But Naruto stopped when he was walking past Bolt's room. Standing in the doorway was his son, wide awake, and he was staring at him.

"Dad, what was that all about." Bolt asked, as he looked up at his father with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I've been summoned by the council." Naruto said, as he continued to walk towards his room.

"Did something happen?" Bolt asked, following behind his father. "Are you in trouble dad?"

"I don't know what's going on son, but everything will be fine." Naruto said, as he threw on his Hokage cloak.

"Dad...are they gonna take away your Hokage title?" Bolt asked, clenching his fists. The boy was shaking slightly, as he stared at the floor.

"If they want my title they're gonna have to fight me for it." Naruto said, placing his hand on his son's head. Bolt looked up to see his father dressed in his full Hokage attire, including his hat. His father had a big, toothy grin on his face as well. "Don't worry Bolt, I'll still be Hokage when this is all over."

"You promise?" Bolt asked, matching his father's grin.

"Yeah, I promise." Naruto said, as he picked his son up and planning him on his shoulders. "Now let's get you over to Sakura-chan's house. She can watch you, while I'm meeting with the council."

"But I want to come with you!" Bolt whined, causing Naruto to chuckle. "And put me down, I'm too old to be doing this!"

"You wouldn't want to watch one of our boring meetings, and you're never too old for me to carry you." Naruto said, earning a huff from Bolt. "Plus I know you want to see Sarada."

"W-Wha...n-no...I d-don't." Bolt weakly protested, his cheeks bright red. Naruto burst out laughing at his son's sudden bout of embarrassment. "Shut up!" Bolt yelled, as he hid his face in his t-shirt.

"Alright, alright I'll stop." Naruto said, chuckling lightly. "Now let's get going."

Walking out his front door, Naruto spotted Shikamaru and Shizune waiting for him in front of his home.

"Took you long enough." Shikamaru said, as he turned around. But he stopped when he saw Naruto carrying Bolt. "Uh, Naruto you know you can't bring your son to this right?"

"I know, I'm gonna drop him off at Sakura-chan's house." Naruto replied, adjusting Bolt on his shoulders.

"Naruto we don't have time for that. The council demanded to meet with you immediately." Shizune explained, taking a step forward. "We don't have any time to waste."

"Ah, those old bats can wait." Naruto said, looking up at his son. "Family comes first, and I'm not leaving Bolt home alone."

"*Sigh* You're so troublesome." Shikamaru drawled out in a bored tone. "I guess I can stall them for a bit, while you drop Bolt off."

"Thanks Shikamaru, you're the best!" Naruto said, as he took off running towards Sakura's home.

"You're too easy on him." Shizune said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You think I could stop him even if I wanted too." Shikamaru said, as he started walking towards the Hokage Tower. "If I had tried to stop him, he would have just found a way out of it. When Naruto's dead set on doing something, there's pretty much nothing that can stop him."

"Well I guess you're right." Shizune said with a chuckle, following after Shikamaru.

* * *

"Dad are you sure everything is gonna be fine?" Bolt asked, as he watched the scenery whizz by. Naruto was sprinting along the rooftops at high speeds towards Sakura's home. Several onlookers stopped to watch their Hokage running along the village rooftops. "I know being Hokage was your dream growing up, and I don't want you to have to give up your dream."

"Don't worry son I'll make sure nothing bad happens, and they sure as shit ain't taking my title from me." Naruto said, as he flashed his son a toothy grin. Bolt couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father grin like that. So seeing his father's toothy grin brought a smile to Bolt's face.

"Are we almost at Aunt Sakura's house?" Bolt asked, just as his father jumped over the gap between two buildings.

"Heh, you might be calling Sakura-chan mom in the future." Naruto said with a chuckle, causing Bolt's cheeks to redden in embarrassment. "But yeah we're almost at Sakura-chan's house."

"So are you going to marry Aunt Sakura?" Bolt asked, as Naruto landed in front of Sakura's home.

"If things go well between us, than yes I do eventually plan on marrying Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, setting Bolt down on the ground.

"That means Sarada might end up being my stepsister." Bolt said, disappointment evident in his tone. This wasn't missed by Naruto. The blonde Hokage reached down and ruffled his son's hair, much to Bolt's annoyance.

"I can tell what you're thinking buddy." Naruto said, causing Bolt to look up at him. "I know that you like Sarada." Bolt's cheeks immediately were stained pink, and he tried to deny what his father was saying. But Naruto stopped Bolt before he could even start. "Don't even try to deny it son. I can see it from a mile away, and to be honest I think Sarada likes you too."

"You really think so?" Bolt asked barely above a whisper, as he he stared at his feet. His face was nearly fluorescent, his cheeks hot and bright red.

"Yeah, I think Sarada has a thing for you." Naruto said, nudging his son with his elbow. "Now come on, I need to get going."

"Okay," Bolt managed to say, as he followed after his father.

Naruto walked up to Sakura's front door, and gently knocked a few times. After a few moments the door opened, and Sakura poked her head out. The pinkette was surprised to see Naruto at her door so early in the morning. She was also surprised to see Bolt standing sheepishly by Naruto's side.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully, leaning forward to give Sakura a chaste kiss.

"Mmm, morning Naruto." Sakura said, breaking the kiss with the blonde Hokage, a dreamy look in her eyes. But Sakura gasped when she saw a large bruise on Naruto's cheek. "Kami! What happened to your face Naruto?!"

"Oh this?" Naruto said with a chuckle, as he pointed to the bruise on his cheek. "Kiba came after me when he found out what happened between me and Hinata." Naruto sighed in relief when Sakura pressed her glowing green hands against his cheek. "He got me real good didn't he?"

"Damn right he did." Sakura said, as the swelling on Naruto's cheek began to go down. "He nearly broke your jaw Naruto. Why didn't Kurama heal you?"

"You know how Kurama is." Naruto said with a sigh, as he placed a hand over his seal. "The fuzzball just doesn't heal me sometimes to be an ass."

**"Love you to gaki." **Kurama's rumbling voice rang out in Naruto's head.

"Well try to be more careful next time." Sakura said with a small smile, taking her hands away from Naruto's face. "I managed to reduce the swelling, and get rid of the discoloration. But your cheek is probably going to be very tender for a while, so try not to get punched again."

"I'll try, and thanks for patching me up Sakura-chan." Naruto said, flashing Sakura his famous grin.

"It's no trouble Naruto, just try to dodge Kiba's punch next time." Sakura said, as she playfully smacked Naruto's arm.

"Uh, morning Aunt Sakura." Bolt said, finally making his presence know.

"Oh...good morning Bolt!" Sakura said, startled by the boy's sudden declaration. The pinkette reached out and ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "What are you two doing her, so early in the morning?"

"I was hoping that you could watch Bolt for a while." Naruto said, causing Sakura to quirk an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying no, but why do you need me to watch him?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have a meeting with the council, and I need someone to watch Bolt until it's over." Naruto explained, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Plus it will be a good way for you to bond with Bolt."

"The council?!" Sakura exclaimed, shock evident across her face. "Are you in trouble?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it's too serious." Naruto replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Naruto, do you think they might try to take away your title." Sakura whispered so Bolt wouldn't be able to hear.

"If they try to they're gonna have to fight me for it." Naruto said with a smile, earning an exasperated sigh from Sakura.

"That's so like you, hot-headed and ready to fight at a moment notice." Sakura said, leaning forward to kiss Naruto's cheek. "But that's one of the things I love about you." Sakura placed her hands on her hips, and looked at Bolt. "Alright I'll watch Bolt until you finish your meeting with the council." Sakura crouched down, and smiled at Bolt. "Why don't you head inside, and get something to eat. I have breakfast ready in the kitchen, and Sarada is already eating."

"Thanks Aunt Sakura that sounds great!" Bolt said with a grin. Before Bolt ran into Sakura's home, he turned back to his father. "Good luck dad."

"I'll be fine son, now go get something to eat." Naruto said, giving his son a thumbs up. Bolt nodded and ran into Sakura's home.

"You sure everything will be fine?" Sakura asked once Bolt had left, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I don't know Sakura-chan." Naruto said, running his fingers through his hair. "But I'll give those old bats hell if they try to take my title."

"Alright." Sakura said, as she pulled Naruto in for a hug. "Go give 'em hell."

"I'll be back later to pick Bolt up." Naruto said, as his cheeks suddenly were stained pink. "Then maybe the four of us can do something together."

"I'd like that." Sakura said with a smile, as she released Naruto. "Now go, don't keep them waiting any longer, or you'll be in even more trouble."

"Everything will be fine." Naruto said, kissing Sakura's cheek before he sprinted off towards the Hokage tower.

"I really hope everything turns out okay." Sakura said to herself, clutching a hand over her heart.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Hokage Tower)

Naruto walked into the Hokage Tower, and made his way towards the council chamber. He arrived to see Shizune and Shikamaru waiting for him outside the door. Shizune looking like she was panicking slightly, and Shikamaru looked bored as usual.

"You better get in there quick, I stalled them as long as I could." Shikamaru said, pointing his thumb towards the door. "They're getting pretty antsy."

"Good luck Naruto." Shizune said, as Naruto walked past her.

"Thanks Shizune, Shikamaru." Naruto said, giving the both of them a smile. "And no matter what happens in there, I just want to say that you two have been the best assistants that I could have ever asked for."

"Yeah stop kissing my ass and get in there." Shikamaru said with a small smile, as he opened the door for Naruto.

"Thanks man," Naruto said as he patted Shikamaru's shoulder and walked into the council chamber.

When Naruto entered the council chamber, he was immediately met with several familiar faces. Shortly after Kakashi had taken over has Hokage, he replaced the aging former council members, Homura and Koharu, with several new faces. Most of the new council members represented the largest and most prominent clans in Konoha. Surrounding Naruto were the new council members: Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsunade Senju, Ino Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Shibi Aburame. There was an odd number of council members, because Ino was still an active shinobi and would sometimes have to miss council meetings. The council chamber was a large circular room, with the council members sitting in a circle. The Hokage's seat was placed at the top of the circle, and was elevated slightly higher than the other seats.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked towards his seat at the top of the circle. As Naruto walked towards his seat, he could feel the eyes of all the council members watching him. The blonde Hokage could feel Hiashi's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, as he took his seat. When Naruto was fully seat, Hiashi was the first one to speak.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, _Hokage-sama_." Hiashi said, anger lacing his voice.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but I had to drop my son off at a friend's house." Naruto said, earning a glare from Hiashi.

"That is no excuse to be late." Hiashi said, narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"I'm sorry _Hiashi_, but my family comes before my job. If I have to make you guys wait a few minutes, while I drop my son off then so be it." Naruto said in an upset tone.

"Nice to see where your priorities lie." Hiashi said to himself, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now why did you all call this meeting?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

"Cut the shit kid." Tsume's gruff voice rang through the room. "You know exactly why you're here. And for your information, Hiashi is the one who pushed for this meeting."

"Hokage-sama we heard some disturbing news from Hiashi-sama." Shibi said in his usual monotone voice. "Is it true that you have ended your marriage with Hinata-sama?"

"I don't see how my personal life is any of your concern." Naruto said, annoyance evident in his voice as he crossed his arms.

"On the contrary gaki your personal life could affect this whole village." Tsunade said, surprising Naruto. "You need to understand that your image matters. How will our village look if our Hokage cannot stay faithful to his wife? We could possibly lose business if our leader doesn't appear to be competent."

"Coming from the lady who use to get drunk on the job." Naruto said under his breath.

"What was that gaki! I don't think I heard you!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fists onto the table.

"N-Nothing baa-chan." Naruto stuttered out, flinching because of Tsunade's sudden burst of anger.

"Naruto is it true, are you and Hinata getting a divorce?" Choji asked in a surprised tone.

"*Sigh* If you must know, yes it's true." Naruto admitted, causing Choji's eyes to widen.

"Why would you do something like that?" Yoshino asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You two looked so happy. The both of you were the talk of the village for some time."

"It was a mistake for me to marry Hinata in the first place." Naruto explained, as he clasped his hands. "I was never truly in love with Hinata, and I should have never started a family with her."

"What do you mean, you never loved her." Hiashi asked in a menacing tone, as he clenched his fists.

"I mean that I was never romantically in love with Hinata. I lover Hinata like a sister, not as a lover." Naruto explained in a sad tone. "On the mission to save Hanabi from Toneri my feelings for Hinata got so confused and muddled." As Naruto told his story, he could feel Hiashi's eyes watching him intensely. "During one part of the mission our team was caught in a genjutsu trap, and I saw Hinata's memories. I was able to see how much she loved and cared for me, but I also saw how long I had completely ignored her feelings. When I was freed from the genjutsu I felt so guilty, and I felt like I was obligated to return her feelings."

"So you did lead my daughter on for twelve years!" Hiashi roared, as he shot up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Hiashi." Naruto apologized, lowering his head in shame. "I feel like a piece of shit for leading Hinata on for so long. I should have ended things between us much earlier, before we got to involved. I'll never be able to make it up to Hinata, for all the pain I've put her through. I just hope that we can one day be friends again."

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!" Hiashi exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table.

"It is Hinata's decision on who she does and doesn't see." Naruto hissed, pointing at Hiashi. "You can't control what she does! I will spend the rest of my life making up to here, and I don't give a shit what you say! Hinata is a kind and caring girl, and I know that she will forgive me in time! But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiashi asked in a low tone, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You always thought Hinata's kind nature was a weakness, and because of that you treated her like shit!" Naruto yelled, causing Hiashi's shoulders to stiffen. "She used to tell me horror stories about how you would treat her!"

"How dare you!" Hiashi roared, but before he could say anymore he was cut off when Tsume pulled him back into his seat.

"Will both of you calm the fuck down!" Tsume growled, as she bared her fangs.

"Thank you Tsume-sama." Shibi said, turning his head to look at Naruto. "Normally you getting a divorce would't be an issue, Hokage-sama. But we've heard some rather alarming rumors."

"O-Oh, and what would those be?" Naruto asked, as he began to sweat.

"There have been rumors that you were having an affair with one Sakura Haruno." Shibi said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "This was all apparently happening well before you ended your relationship with Hinata-sama."

"If these rumors are true, we may have to take your title of Hokage from you." Yoshino added, as she clasped her hands.

"If a man can't stay loyal to his wife, than who knows what other things he can be tempted with." Hiashi said, glaring at Naruto. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he listened to Hiashi badmouth him. "I say we just take away his title, and get this meeting over with.

"You keep your mouth Hiashi." Tsume growled, baring her fangs slightly. "It's pretty clear that you're biased on this situation, because the kid is divorcing your daughter."

"Fine," Hiashi grumbled as he leaned back in his seat. "I still say we just take his title away."

"I don't care what you think." Tsume said, as she turned to Naruto. "Answer the question kid. Did you have an affair, while you were still married to Hiashi's daughter? And don't think about lying. We wouldn't want to have to use the Yamanaka to poke around in your head."

Naruto's eyes flashed between all the council members. Tsume, Shibi, and Yoshino were all waiting eagerly for his answer. Tsunade and Choji were staring at Naruto wide eyed, not being able to believe the accusations against Naruto. Ino was giving Naruto a sympathetic look, as if she understood what he was going through. Hiashi had a smug look on his face, as he waited anxiously for Naruto's response. Seeing Hiashi's smug face caused white hot rage to flow through Naruto.

"You want to know whether I had an affair with Sakura, fine I'll tell you the absolute truth." Naruto said, as he stood up from his seat. "But this information does not leave this room under any circumstances, am I clear?" Naruto's tone was deadly serious and slightly threatening, and it sent a chill down all the council members spines. Taking there silence as a 'yes' Naruto spoke once again. "Yes I did have an affair with Sakura Haruno, while I was still married to Hinata." Tsunade and Choji gasped slightly at this revelation. "And you know what, I'm glad that I did."

"I think we've heard enough!" Hiashi exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the table. "I move to remove Naruto Uzumaki from his position as Hokage!"

"Hiashi!" Ino yelled, speaking for the first time in the meeting. "Tsume was right. You are clearly biased in this matter. So you will keep your mouth shut for now. Naruto at least has the right to explain himself." Ino then turned to look at Naruto. "Please continue Naruto."

"Thanks Ino." Naruto said, nodding to his fellow blonde. "These last few months with Sakura, have been some of the best times of my life. I've been in love with ever since we were kids. I had the biggest crush on her when we were in the academy, but she was focused on Sasuke. I just wanted her to notice me, so that I could show her how much I liked her." Naruto put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. "When were placed on the same genin team, I thought that I'd finally be able to show her how much I cared for her." Naruto suddenly chuckled and shook her his. "Then I went and did something stupid, that probably made her like Sasuke even more. But over time I noticed that she was finally starting to glance my way." Naruto then released a heavy sigh. "Then I made a promise to her."

"That was when Sasuke left the village, right?" Ino asked, causing Naruto to nod his head.

"When I returned from my training trip with ero-sennin, Sakura and I became closer than ever." Naruto said, as a smile spread across his face. "We were always hanging out together. Not as teammates, but as best friends. I thought that I would finally be able to confess my feelings to her. But then I remembered the promise I had made to her. I would bring Sasuke back, and until then my feelings would have to wait." Naruto's brow furrowed and he opened his eyes once again. "But after Pein attacked the village, Sakura started to act differently around me. She tried to hide it, but I could tell that was something was off about her."

"Do you know what was wrong with Sakura?" Tsunade asked, her interest piqued at the mention of something being wrong with her former student.

"Yes I do know." Naruto said, staring directly at Hiashi. "I recently found out that Sakura has been in love with me for quite some time. But she was never able to confess her feelings to me. Do you know why?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at Hiashi. "It's because she saw that Hinata loved me. She felt that she would be an awful person if she took me away from Hinata. So she buried her feelings for me away, and focused on bringing Sasuke back and helping me achieve my dream of becoming Hokage." Hiashi tried to remain emotionless, but Naruto noticed his eyes widen slightly. "Once Hinata and I were together, she started a relationship with Sasuke because he was of the few people left in the village that she could date. She tried to find happiness, but deep inside she still loved me. Just how deep inside I still loved her, even though I was with Hinata."

Naruto took the Hokage hat of his head, and looked at it. He ran his thumb over the kanji on the front of the hat and sighed deeply. He then dropped his hat onto the table, and stared at the council members.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I fucked up more times than I can count. Giving up on Sakura and hurting Hinata may be the worst of my mistakes." Naruto said, putting his hands on the table and leaning forward. "I value my family and friends more than anything else in the world. I consider Sakura and Hinata, along with the rest of the village as my family. I would give my life to keep any villager safe." Naruto started to unconsciously clenched his fists. "I don't feel guilty for loving Sakura, while I was still with Hinata. I feel guilty for starting a relationship with Hinata in the first place, and causing her all this pain." A small smile suddenly spread across Naruto's face. "But there are two amazing things that came out my relationship with Hinata, and those are my kids. And I know Sakura feels the same about her daughter."

"Where are you going with all this nonsense?" Hiashi asked in an angry tone. "Get to your point already."

"I value my family more than my damn title!" Naruto roared, slamming his fists onto the table. "I could two shits about being Hokage! As long as I'm able to be with the woman I love and I can be a good father to my children. That's all I need in my life now." Naruto glared harshly at Hiashi. "So take my damn title away if you want to! I don't care! I have anything I could ever want! I have a woman who loves me faults and all, and I have to two amazing kids who I will do my best to be a proper father to!" Naruto's then suddenly began to speak in a low tone. "But if you do plan to take my title away. Good luck on finding someone as capable as me to fill my position." Naruto then sunk back into his seat, his face was red and he was breathing heavily. "That's all I have to say."

Most of the council members were staring at Naruto with wide eyes. Ino, Choji, Tsunade, and Yoshino were shocked by Naruto's sudden outburst. Tsume had a grin on her face, as she leaned back in her seat. Shibi didn't show emotion on his face. Hiashi looked visibly upset, his hands clenched on top of his knees.

"If you're done explaining yourself, I once again move to remove Naruto Uzumaki from his position as Hokage." Hiashi said, placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward. "How do the rest of you vote."

"I vote the kid keep his title." Tsume said, grinning at Naruto. "I don't condone what he has done, but you poured your heart out kid. Plus you showed that you're truly the alpha of this village with that last outburst."

"I also vote that Naruto should keep his position." Choji said, as he smiled at Naruto. "I'm surprised that he would do something like this. But I trust Naruto more than anyone else in this village, and I know that he'll do everything in his power to make things up with Hinata. There isn't anyone more capable to lead this village."

"I too must agree with Tsume and Choji." Ino cast her vote, giving Naruto another sympathetic look. "We've all made mistakes in our life. Kami knows I made more than my fair share. But Naruto is the only person I'd want to lead my village, and I believe in the man that my best friend loves."

"I'm sorry but I must vote to remove Naruto from office." Yoshino said, shaking her head. "If Naruto can so easily be swayed, than who knows what else he might do. He could possibly do something to seriously endanger this village."

"I must agree with Yoshino-sama." Shibi said, as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you're a liability to this village now. Your actions could make our village look very bad."

The vote was at a tie, and the deciding vote rested with Tsunade. The former Hokage's brow was furrowed, and her face scrunched up as she thought about her decision. Her brown eyes met Naruto's pleading blue eyes.

"You have done something truly terrible Naruto." Tsunade said, causing Naruto to hang his head in shame. "Not only have you hurt Hinata, but your actions make our village look bad in the eyes of others." The smug look returned to Hiashi's face, as he leaned back in his seat. "But, you are the most trustworthy and reliable person I've ever met. Like Ino said, we all make mistakes, and I've made some truly bad ones in my life." A sad smile spread across Tsunade's face, as she remembered Jiraiya and what could have been. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt Hinata, and I know you'll spend the rest of your life trying to fix your relationship with Hinata. I can't think of anyone in the village more capable to lead us. So I say let the gaki stay Hokage."

"That's it 3 votes to 4. Naruto will retain his position as Hokage." Tsume said, as she smiled at Naruto. "Try not to anything like this again kid." Tsume stood and patted Naruto on the back before she exited the room.

"Thank you Tsume." Naruto said, as he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Don't mention it kid." Tsume said, stopping in the doorway. "And don't worry about Kiba, just give him a little time to cool off."

"I was split on my decision Hokage-sama, but I will trust the judgement of the other council members." Shibi said, as he shook Naruto's hand. "Just know that you will be under more watchful eyes now."

"Don't worry Shibi, I won't make any more mistakes like this." Naruto said, earning a nod from Shibi.

"My son has a lot of trust in you." Yoshino said with a sigh, as she stood up and began to exit the room. "So I guess I should have more trust in you as well. Just don't make us regret this decision."

"You won't regret your decision Yoshino. I'll show you that Shikamaru is right to put his trust in me." Naruto said, flashing Yoshino a small smile.

"I hope you're right." Yoshino said, as she exited the room.

"You got lucky." Hiashi hissed, as he began to storm out of the room. "If so much as litter, I'll have you thrown out of office."

"I'm truly sorry about what happened with Hinata, Hiashi." Naruto said in a sad tone. "You have every right to be mad at me, but I will still do everything I can to make things up to Hinata."

"If you hurt my daughter again, I will kill you myself." Hiashi said in a low tone, before he slammed the door closed behind him.

"It's still hard for me to believe that something like this happened to you Naruto." Choji said, as he stood up from his seat. "But I mean what I said. There's no one else I'd rather have leading our village."

"Thank you Choji." Naruto said, as he pulled his longtime friend into a tight hug. The blonde Hokage soon felt hot tears streaming down his face. "You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me."

"I know that you didn't hurt Hinata intentionally." Choji said, as Naruto released him from the hug. "Well I better get home."

"Give my best to Karui and ChouChou." Naruto called out, as Choji exited the room.

"I know Forehead made the right decision when she picked you." Ino said with a smile, as she walked up to Naruto. "You're an amazing man Naruto, and I know that you'll recover from this."

"Thank you Ino." Naruto said, as he hugged Ino as well. "You gave me the confidence to give that little speech I made."

"Well I'm glad I was able to inspire you." Ino said with a grin, as she started to walk towards the door. "You and Sakura will have to hang out with Sai and me sometime, maybe go on a double date."

"Sure thing Ino." Naruto called out, as he waved to the platinum blonde. "Tell Sai and Inojin I said hi."

"Don't say I never do anything for you gaki." Tsunade said, with her own tears streaming down her cheeks. Naruto saved the tightest hug for Tsunade, as both blondes embraced. He could feel Tsunade's tears falling onto his back. "You remind me of Jiraiya so much. Kami I wish he was still here."

"Me too baa-chan, me too." Naruto said, as he patted Tsunade's back. "And thanks for sticking up for me."

"Ah, don't mention it." Tsunade said, waving dismissively. "There's no else in this village, who could replace you." Tsunade released Naruto, and smiled at him. "I believe you should go tell Sakura the good news."

"You're right, I'll see you soon baa-chan." Naruto said, as he bolted out of the room.

"That gaki is gonna kill me one day." Tsunade said, as she shook her head. A smile was clearly visible on her face as she exited the room.

Naruto informed Shikamaru and Shizune of what happened, before he made his way towards Sakura's home. A massive smile was spread across Naruto's face, as he sprinted towards Sakura's house.

_"Sakura, Bolt, Sarada. I'm coming home." _Naruto thought, as he ran through the streets.

* * *

**And done! Thank you all for your patience. Next chapter will probably have some KibaHina, and have Naruto tell the good news to Sakura, Bolt, and Sarada. I forgot who gave me the idea(sorry man, but I have a terrible memory), but I want to thank whoever gave me the idea for Naruto's hat during the meeting. So let me know what you guys think. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM any ideas you have for this story or my other ones. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	7. Chapter 7 Starting a New Life

**Well guys the next chapter of this fic is finally here! I know you all have been waiting for this one. I ****apologize for the wait, but like got in the way for a little bit there. This chapter will focus on the new NaruSaku family after Naruto's council meeting. Also this chapter will feature some KibaHina. There will also be a little ShikaIno interaction in this chapter(Note when they discuss their feelings for each other, they're talking about pre-Fourth Shinobi War. I want to reiterate right now, I don't hate ShikaTema. I actually love that pairing, but I also love ShikaIno. So sometimes they conflict with each other) . We passed 200 followers, which is awesome. With this chapter the story is nearing it's conclusion. There will likely only be one more chapter after this, featuring a short time skip. This story was never intended to be very long, so I don't want to drag it on any longer than it should. So with all that out of the way let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ino let out a sigh, as she walked out of the Hokage Tower. That council meeting had really exhausted her, and now all she wanted to do was go home and relax for a bit. Maybe she could even get Sai to give her a massage. But Ino stopped when she heard someone exit the tower behind her. She turned to see Shikamaru trying to light a cigarette, as he leaned against a wall. A smile spread across Ino's face, and she began to make her way over to the dark-haired man.

"You know you should really try to kick those things." Ino chastised, leaning on the wall next to Shikamaru. "Being the genius you are, you should know how horrible those things are for your health."

"Hn." Shikamaru grunted, as he took a long drag of the cigarette.

"Trying to do your best Sasuke impersonation?" Ino said with a laugh, causing a small smile to spread across Shikamaru's face. "So how are Temari and Shikadai doing?"

"They're both doing just fine." Shikamaru answered, releasing a heavy sigh. "But Temari just seems so depressed lately. I know she misses being a kunoichi, and I know she gets bored being at home all day." Shikamaru stopped and took another drag of his cigarette. "Shikadai takes after me, much to Temari's annoyance. But he's as smart I was at his age, maybe even smarter. What about you, how are Sai and Inojin doing?"

"Everything's going well." Ino answered, as she looked down at her feet. "Sai is usually pretty busy with his ANBU duties, but he always tries to make time for me and Inojin. He's been helping train Inojin in his own art-based ninjutsu, but Inojin is trying to learn a style different from Sai's. You know how Inojin is, he's very obedient and he's always ready to train and learn new things. But with me still being an active jonin, and Sai still in the ANBU, we often can't spend time as a whole family. Inojin usually only has one of us to watch over him, and I know that upsets him sometimes."

"Sounds like everything's going great for the both of us." Shikamaru drawled out in bored tone, as he stamped out his cigarette. "Hey Ino, I heard what you did back in that meeting. I just want to say thanks for having Naruto's back in there."

"That baka was floundering out there, so I had to help him." Ino joked, causing Shikamaru to chuckle slightly. "*Sigh* I miss this."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I miss us being able to hang out together." Ino said, crossing her arms under her chest. "You, Choji, and I never hang out together anymore. I know we all have families, but still it would be nice to see you guys from time to time."

"Ino...we both know that's not what you're talking about." Shikamaru said, as he turned to the blonde beside him.

"Damn it, why do you have to be so smart?" Ino said with a dry chuckle. She rubbed her arm nervously, as she avoided Shikamaru's gaze. "Do you...Do you ever think about what might have happened if we had actually gotten together?"

"Ino, we shouldn't be talking about this." Shikamaru said, causing Ino to look up at him. "We both are married, and have children. You just saw much trouble Naruto could have gotten in, do you want that to happen to you too?"

"No, no I don't want to do anything like Naruto and Forehead did." Ino said, looking Shikamaru in the eyes. "I'm perfectly happy with Sai, and I love my son... But sometimes my mind wanders, and I just want to know if you think about what could have been."

"*Sigh* You want my honest answer?" Shikamaru asked, earning a nod from Ino. "I think about it almost everyday. Don't get me wrong, I love Temari and Shikadai. But I just can't help myself from thinking about what life would have been like if I had given you chance."

"I think about that a lot too." Ino said, as she returned to looking at the ground. "I did love you Shika."

"*Chuckle* I loved you too." Shikamaru said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I guess we were both too stupid to notice."

"You and stupid don't belong in the same sentence." Ino said with a laugh.

"Hey, I may have a high IQ, and I may be considered a genius. But when it comes to girls I'm the stupidest man alive. Your kind confuses the shit out of me." Shikamaru explained, causing Ino to laugh even louder.

"Well I better get home, so I can start dinner." Ino said, leaning forward and kissing Shikamaru on the cheek. Shikamaru's cheeks tinged pink, as Ino pulled back with a large smile on her face. "I wasn't kidding earlier. I miss you and Choji. We all need to hang out together sometime, and get totally wasted."

"Ino we're not in our twenties anymore." Shikamaru said with a deadpan expression.

"I don't care, I want to get drunk with my friends." Ino said, placing her hands on her hips. "If you two don't want to go, I'll drag you to a bar. Just think about it please, I really do miss you guys."

"*Sigh* Sure, I'll get in touch with Choji soon, and we'll work something out." Shikamaru said, causing Ino's eyes to light up.

"You're the best Shika!" Ino cheered, as she quickly spun around. "I have to hurry home, and start planning our night out."

"Jeez, I still don't understand women." Shikamaru drawled out, as he began to make his way home. As the dark-haired man walked home, he placed a hand on his cheek. His cheeks lit up bright red when he felt where Ino's lips had been. "*Sigh* Damn it, I still love her."

* * *

(On the Other Side of the Village)

Naruto sprinted through the streets as fast as his legs could take him. People watched in confusion, as the Hokage sprinted past them. The blonde Hokage had a massive smile on his face, confusing people as he darted past them. Within minutes of leaving the Hokage Tower, Naruto had reached Sakura's home. Naruto landed in front of Sakura's front door with a dull thud. Filled with excitement, Naruto reached out and frantically knocked on the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Sakura yelled from inside the house. "I swear if your selling some stupid bullshit I'm gonna..." The pinkette stopped in the middle of her rant when she saw Naruto grinning at her.

"You're gonna do what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, as her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "How did things go?!"

"Dad!"

"Naruto!"

Sarada and Bolt both yelled, running to the doorway. They both crowded around Sakura, as they looked up at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"Well everyone...I'm off the hook!" Naruto cheered with a big foxlike grin.

"That's amazing news!" Sakura exclaimed, as she hugged Naruto. The blonde Hokage also felt Sarada and Bolt hug his legs. "So everything went smoothly?" Sakura asked, releasing Naruto from her embrace.

"Uh...I wouldn't exactly say smoothly." Naruto said with a chuckle, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I would have been in trouble if Tsunade-baachan wasn't there. She was the deciding vote. And I'm gonna be under more watchful eyes for a little bit."

"You were lucky then you baka." Sakura said with a small smile, as she smacked Naruto's arm. "Now why don't we all head out and celebrate."

"All of us together?" Bolt asked, causing Naruto to turn and face him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we all go together?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"It's just..." Bolt looked at the ground with a nervous look on his face. "This is the first time the four of us will do something together, and it feels kinda strange. But not strange in a bad way, but the good kind of strange."

"He's right, this is the first time all four are gonna do something together." Sarada said, as she felt Naruto rustle her hair.

"Well if we're gonna be a family one day, we gotta start doing things together." Naruto said with a smile, causing Sarada's eyes to widen. "I think going out to dinner is a great start. Come on let's head to Ichiraku's! I bet Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan will love our company!"

Sarada let out a startled gasp when she felt herself suddenly hoisted into the air. She looked down to see Naruto grinning up at her. A smile spread across Sarada's face, as she allowed herself to be carried by the Hokage. Looking to her right, Sarada saw Bolt being carried by another Naruto.

_"He created a **Kage Bunshin **so he could carry us both." _Sarada thought, as she turned her gaze down to her mother. Sakura was walking to Sarada's left. She saw a content smile on her mother's face, as she wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. _"So this is what a real family is like? This is what it feels like to finally have a father?" _Sarada felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She quickly took up off her glasses, and wiped away her forming tears.

"You okay Sarada-chan?" Naruto asked, looking up at the young girl.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got something in my eyes." Sarada lied, as she put her glasses back on.

"Alright then, if anything's wrong let me know." Naruto said, causing a small smile to spread across Sarada's face.

"Okay...dad." Naruto froze when he heard Sarada the last part.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at Sarada.

"I called you dad. Was I not supposed to?" Sarada asked in a nervous tone.

"No, it's alright Sarada-chan." Naruto reassured the young girl. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you call me that. But wait until I marry your mother, before you start calling me that. Until then just keep calling me Naruto, okay."

"Alright...Naruto." Sarada said with a smile. "So you're really thinking about marrying my mom?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto exclaimed with a massive grin, causing Sakura's face to turn as pink as her hair. "I hope it can be soon too!" Naruto turned to Sakura, giving her a hopeful look.

"Be patient you baka." Sakura said in a slightly irritated tone. "Let's not rush into things, okay? We'll go on a few dates, and really make sure we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Okay." Naruto said in a dejected tone, causing Sakura to chuckle.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure everything will work out. We just have to take things slow for a little bit." Sakura explained, kissing Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"You're right Sakura-chan. I don't want to rush things either." Naruto said, as he held Sakura closer. "I really want this to work out between us. I want us all to be a happy family."

"I have no doubt we will be." Sakura said with a smile, as Ichiraku's came into view. "Hey, looks like we're here."

"Yeah! Ramen!" Bolt cheered, as he hopped of Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto let Sarada off his shoulders, so she could chase after Bolt. Grabbing Sakura's hand, Naruto followed after the two children. As Naruto entered the ramen stand, he was assaulted by the familiar smells and sights. He quickly spotted Bolt and Sarada sitting next to each other near the middle of the counter. Naruto and Sakura sat down a couple seats away, so they could give their kids some privacy.

"I'm so happy you can keep your job." Sakura said with a warm smile, as she rubbed Naruto's back. "I know how much being Hokage means to you."

"Being Hokage is great, but I care about you and Sarada more." Naruto said, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. "I was ready to give up my job, as long as it meant I could stay with you."

"I-I didn't know your cared for me and Sarada so much." Sakura said, as she felt tears form in her eyes. "I can't b-believe you'd give up your dream just to be with me."

"Sakura-chan, you have always been my dream." Naruto said sincerely, causing the forming tears to finally fall from Sakura's eyes.

"You baka." Sakura said, as she cupped Naruto's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sakura's lips on his own.

"Whoa."

Hearing the voice from behind them, Naruto broke the kiss and turned around. He saw both Bolt and Sarada staring at them, their eyes wide as saucers. Both children sat motionless, as they stared at their respective parent.

**"I think you broke them." **Kurama said with a light chuckle.

"This is the first time we've seen you two kiss." Sarada said, her cheeks dusted bright pink.

"Wow it's weird seeing you to do that." Bolt said, scratching his head.

"Well get used to it son, because I love kissing Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smirk, as he pulled Sakura in for another kiss.

"EWWW!" Bolt and Sarada exclaimed, as they averted their gaze.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" A new feminine voice said. Naruto and Sakura quickly separated, and saw Ayame and Teuchi staring at them. Both Teuchi and Ayame had a confused look on their faces, as they stared at the new couple.

"Naruto my boy, I thought you were married to that Hinata girl." Teuchi said, scratching the side of his head. "Unless I imagined it all, and my old age is really starting to catch up with me."

"And Sakura, I thought you were married to Sasuke." Ayame said in a confused tone.

"No you didn't imagine it jiji." Naruto said with a deep sigh. "I was married to Hinata for a long time, but things didn't really work out. Just like Sakura's marriage didn't work out with Sasuke." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close. "Turns out we've been in love with each other for a long time, but we were both too afraid to do anything about our feelings."

"Naruto's right, I've loved him for years." Sakura said with a sad smile. "But I felt like I didn't deserve his love, so I let Hinata have him."

"And I just wanted you to be happy, so I let you go to Sasuke." Naruto said, kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Well I say this calls for a celebration! Ramen is on the house tonight!" Teuchi exclaimed with a large smile. He suddenly disappeared into the kitchen, Ayame following closely behind. A few minutes later Ayame and Teuchi exited the kitchen, carrying four bowls of fresh ramen. "To new found love, and new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" The new family cheered, as they began to dig into their ramen. For the next few hours Naruto, Sakura, Bolt, and Sarada talked, laughed, and ate with the Ichiraku's. It was dark out when Naruto and Sakura finally exited the ramen stand; with a sleeping Bolt and Sarada being carried on their backs.

"I had a great time Naruto." Sakura said softly, so she wouldn't wake Sarada. "I hope we can do something like that again soon."

"We can do stuff like that all the time if you would just consider what I said earlier." Naruto said, causing Sakura's head to snap towards him.

"I told you to be patient, we'll do that when we're ready." Sakura said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Fine, fine I understand." Naruto said, just as an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you and Sarada move in with me and Bolt?" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the toothy grin spread across Naruto's face.

"You're serious?" Sakura asked, earning a nod from the blonde. "Are you sure we're ready for such a big step?"

"Of course I am, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a happy tone. "We both love each, and we both want a long term relationship. So I think it would be great for us to move in together. Plus it will give Bolt and Sarada a better chance to bond."

Sakura closed her eyes, as she thought over what Naruto had just said. She did love him, and she did want a longterm relationship, plus it would give them all a better chance to get to know each other. Sakura couldn't really think of any reasons to decline, and she had been wanting to move out of her old home for some time. Too many bad memories there. So after a few more moments of thought, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Alright, Sarada and I will move in with you and Bolt." Sakura said, causing Naruto's smile to widen even further. "We can start packing tomorrow."

"Yatta!" Naruto quietly cheered, earning a small smile from Sakura. As Naruto silently celebrated, neither adult noticed the smiles spread across Bolt and Sarada's faces as they quietly bumped fists.

* * *

(Earlier That Morning; Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, as light began to filter in through her window. She rolled over so that the Sun wouldn't be in her eyes. A smile spread across her face when she saw her daughter fast asleep next to her. But that smile quickly turned into a frown when she remembered where they were and why they were there. She could still hardly believe that her marriage with Naruto was actually ending. Hinata tried to fall back asleep, but a sudden snore stopped her. Sitting up in the bed, Hinata spotted Kiba asleep in a chair across the room.

_"Did he stay here all night?" _Hinata thought, as she slowly crawled out of the bed. _"He didn't have to do that. He really must care about me." _

"Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered, as she gently shook Kiba's shoulder. "Kiba-kun wake up."

"Huh?" Kiba said in a tired tone, as he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Hinata smiling at him. "Oh, morning Hinata." Kiba stretched in the chair, before he stood up.

"Did you stay here all night?" Hinata asked, causing Kiba to scratch the back of his head. The Inuzuka's face was tinted red, as he looked at his feet.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kiba said, as he avoided Hinata's eyes. "I mean we're friends right? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stay with you during your time of need?"

"That was very sweet of you Kiba-kun." Hinata said with a smile. "Would like to make you something to eat?"

"You don't have to Hinata." Kiba said, causing Hinata to wave dismissively.

"I insist." Hinata said, as she walked Kiba towards the door. "Since you stayed the night to make sure I was alright, it's the least I can do."

"Well okay, you were always a great cook." Kiba said with a grin, as his stomach began to growl. "And I guess I am pretty hungry."

Twenty minutes later, Hinata set a plate of food down in front of Kiba. He quickly thanked her and began to devour his food. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, as she watched Kiba basically inhale the food.

"AH! That was great." Kiba said, patting his full stomach. "You're cooking is even better than before Hinata."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." Hinata said, as she began to clear the table. "So how have you been?"

"Ah, I've been fine, just been a little bored." Kiba replied, as he watched Hinata start cleaning some dishes.

"Okay, are things going well with you and Tamaki?" Hint asked, causing Kiba to sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"I had break things off with her." Kiba answered, putting his feet up on the table. "She kept asking me to put Akamaru down, because he's getting so old. But he's my best friend, and I want him to go when he's ready."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out." Hinata said, as she shooed Kiba's feet off the table. She set a cup of coffee down for the both of them. "How is Akamaru?"

"He's not doing well." Kiba said with a sad look. "He's maybe got another year or two in him. I've got a lot of new puppies because of him, but it just won't be the same without him."

"Akamaru was a great dog Kiba-kun, and I consider him a friend." Hinata said, as she rested her hand on top of Kiba's

"Thanks Hinata, that means a lot to me." Kiba said, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. "It's just gonna be so lonely without him."

"You won't be alone Kiba-kun." Hinata said, squeezing Kiba's hand. "I'll be here for you, and I know Shino and Kurenai-sensei will as well."

Kiba nodded his head, and gently squeezed Hinata's hand. He was surprised when Hinata suddenly retracted her hand. She grabbed her coffee, and looked down into it. She looked at her reflection for a moment, before she looked back up at Kiba.

"Kiba-kun did you do anything to Naruto-kun last night?" Hinata asked, causing Kiba's grip on his coffee cup to tighten.

"Yeah I paid him a visit." Kiba answered, Hinata was about to say something, but Kiba stopped her. "Don't worry I didn't do anything to bad to him. I just gave him a piece of my mind."

"You didn't hurt him, or threaten him?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did punch him once, and I did tell him to stay away from you for awhile." Kiba replied, causing irritation to flash in Hinata's eyes.

"Kiba-kun! I told you to leave him alone! I may be upset at Naruto-kun right now, but I don't hate him, and I certainly don't want you hurting him! I want to work this out with him myself!" Hinata exclaimed, causing Kiba's eyes to widen at her sudden anger. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"You want to know why I hit that bastard!?" Kiba yelled, as he suddenly stood up. His breathing was heavy as he stared Hinata right in the eyes. "I did it because...because...because I love you damn it!" Kiba's sudden admission caused Hinata's eyes to widen in shock. "I couldn't stand that bastard making you cry and stringing you on for all those years."

"H-How long have you felt like this, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I've loved you since we were genin." Kiba admitted, as he ran his hands through his wild hair. "But I never said anything, because I knew you liked Naruto. I always hoped that you would look my way eventually, but it never happened. Then you and Naruto started dating, and I figured as long as you were happy I would stay away."

"I'm so s-sorry, Kiba-kun." Hinata said, as tears fell from her eyes. "I never knew you felt like that."

"Of course you didn't. You were always too focused on Naruto." Kiba said with a hint of venom in his tone. "I worked my ass off so you'd notice me, but you always thought about Naruto. It didn't matter how much he ignored you, you'd always strive to get his attention." Kiba sighed, as he sat back in his seat. "Please don't cry Hinata, I'm not mad at you." Kiba leaned across the table, and wiped away Hinata's tears. "One of the reasons I fell in love with you was your drive and ambition to become stronger, even if it was to get Naruto's attention."

"I'm a horrible friend." Hinata said in a dejected tone, as she looked at her lap. "I ignored you and Shino so much, and spent so much time and effort on gaining Naruto's affection. Now that I think about it, it was so obvious how you felt about me. I'm sorry Kiba-kun."

"You're not a horrible friend Hinata." Kiba said, lifting Hinata's chin. He gave her a bright smile that caused her cheeks to tinge pink. "You're one of the kindest, most gentle, and thoughtful people I know. I never want you to think that way about yourself again, Hinata. Any man would kill to have a woman half as amazing as you, and Naruto is a baka for letting you go." Kiba turned his gaze to a clock on the wall, he sighed when he saw the time. "I should head home, mom and Hana are probably wondering where I am." Giving Hinata's shoulder one more squeeze, Kiba made his way to the door.

"Kiba-kun wait!" Hinata yelled, as she chased after the Inuzuka.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked, stopping in the doorway.

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You're one of my best friends, and I haven't always given you the attention you deserve." Hinata said, as she stood up on her toes. Kiba was surprised when Hinata leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. The Inuzuka's cheeks immediately flared red at the sudden contact. "And maybe in a few months, once all this stuff with Naruto has blow over, we can go out on a date."

"You're serious?!" Kiba asked in a hopeful tone, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I think it's about time I give you a chance." Hinata said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll look forward to it then." Kiba said with a grin, as he started to walk out of the room. "Be ready Hinata, because I'm gonna woo the hell out of you."

"Well then I can't wait." Hinata said, as Kiba turned and began to make his way out of the Hyuuga compound. Turning around, Hinata sat back down at the table. Taking a sip of her coffee, Hinata looked out the window at the Sun rising over the horizon. "Hmm, maybe things will all turn out for the better." Hinata never noticed her daughter standing in the doorway.

* * *

**And this chapter is done! I hate to say it, but next chapter will likely be the last one. There will be a timeskip next chapter, showing all the new couples a few years in the future. I know this chapter wasn't super long, and I apologize for that. But I felt this was an appropriate stopping point for this chapter. So what did you guys think? Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM me any ideas for the final chapter. One last thing, it would be awesome if you guys could check out some of my other stories. My Pokemon story just passed 1,000 followers, and my other Naruto and Fairy Tail fics are doing very well. It would be awesome if you could give'em a try. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fixing Our Mistakes

**Well guys this is it, the last chapter of this story. I'm a little sad to have to end this story, but I never intended for this fic to be very long(I'm actually a little surprised it lasted this long). Thank you you all for you support of this fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter will start off where last chapter left off, and eventually go into a timeskip. After the timeskip, we'll see where the main couples are after a few years. So with all that out of the way, let's get to the fic, and I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Kurama"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters**

* * *

"Mommy?" Himawari said from the kitchen's doorway, startling Hinata.

"Oh!" Hinata shouted, as she clutched a hand over her racing her heart. When she turned around, she saw Himawari staring up at her. The young girl had a confused look on her face. "Himawari, what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up when I heard some talking coming from the kitchen." Himawari replied, glancing over to the door Kiba had left through. "Mommy, what were you and Uncle Kiba talking about?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden question, and she quickly thought of a way to deflect the question. "It was just some grown up stuff that you wouldn't understand. Now why don't I make you some breakfast." Hinata began to move towards the fridge, so that she could start making breakfast. However Himawari wasn't thrown off by the sudden change of topic.

"But I heard you two talking about daddy." Himawari said, causing Hinata to freeze in her tracks.

"Himawari, how much did you hear?" Hinata asked, turning to face her daughter.

"I heard everything after Uncle Kiba said he punched daddy." Himawari answered, as she began rub her arm nervously. The young girl looked up at her mother with a worried look, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "What's going on, mommy? Why did Uncle Kiba hit daddy? Why did Uncle Kiba say he loves you? What did you mean when you said 'once all this stuff with Naruto has blown over?' Is something bad happening between you and daddy?"

Hinata was taken aback by the flurry of questions, and she honestly didn't know how to answer them all. Himawari was still very young, and likely wouldn't understand everything Hinata told her. But when she saw the look on her daughter's face; Hinata knew she had to tell her something, and she might as well tell the truth.

"Himawari take a seat." Hinata said, pointing to the kitchen table. The young girl gave Hinata a confused look, but sat down anyways. Walking over to the table, Hinata sat down across from her daughter. "Himawari..." Hinata bit her bottom lip, as she tried to find the right words. "There is something bad happening between your father and I."

"W-What's happening m-mommy?" Himawari asked with a concerned look.

"Your father and I won't be seeing each other very much anymore...we're getting a divorce." Hinata replied, causing Himawari's eyes to widen.

"D-Divorce." Himawari whispered, as tears finally began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, everything's gonna be fine honey." Hinata said, walking over to her daughter and pulling her in for a hug.

"Why is this happening?" Himawari cried into her mother's shoulder.

"You're a little too young to understand honey." Hinata said, stroking Himawari's hair. "When you're a little older, I'll explain everything to you." Himawari nodded her head sadly and sniffled a few times. Hinata gently rubbed Himawari's back and kissed her head. "I'll make you breakfast, and then you and I can spend the whole day together. How's that sound?"

"Alright." Himawari said in a sad tone, as she stared at the floor.

"Honey, everything will be alright." Hinata said, trying to reassure her daughter. "Your father still loves you, and the last thing he wants to do is make you sad. Your father and I just weren't that compatible I guess."

"I understand." Himawari said, as she continued to stare at the ground.

Hinata sighed as she began to make breakfast for Himawari. The young girl seemed to taking the news worse than Hinata had anticipated. Hinata was almost certain Bolt had probably acted in a similar fashion when Naruto told him what was happening. But Hinata was confident that Naruto could make Bolt understand the situation. Though he often acted out and misbehaved, Bolt was actually a very mature child for his age. So Hinata knew he'd realize why all this was happening. Himawari however was still young, and didn't understand as much as her older brother. It would likely take her a few more years before she'd able to comprehend was happening between her parents.

_"I hope she'll be alright." _Hinata thought, as she glanced at her daughter. Himawari had a depressed look on her face, as she rested her head in her hand; The young girl stared out the window, letting out a sigh. Hinata frowned, as she went back to making breakfast._"Hopefully in a few years, she'll be able to understand."_

* * *

(The Next Day; Naruto's Home)

"Well that pretty much everything." Naruto grunted out, as he set another box of Sakura's belongs down. The Hokage's home was filled with dozens of boxes filled with Sarada and Sakura's things.

"I'm impressed you got it over here so quickly." Sakura said with a smile, as she hugged Naruto's side. "But with you and Bolt's **Kage Bunshin **it really sped up the process."

"Dad are we done?" A group of Bolt clones whined after setting down there boxes.

"Yeah, there's only a few more things left." Naruto said with a chuckle, as his clones all disappeared. "Sakura-chan and I can bring the last few things ourselves. You and Sarada-chan can relax."

"Thank Kami!" Bolt yelled, his clones exploding into smoke. "I'm getting something to eat."

"I'll join you." Sarada said, setting down a box full of books. "We've been doing this for hours, and I'm starving."

"Ichiraku ramen?" Bolt suggested, earning a groan from Sarada.

"Really again? We were just there yesterday." Sarada said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine..." Bolt relented, shrugging his shoulders. The blonde hummed, as he rubbed his chin. "Wanna get BBQ?"

"That...actually sounds great." Sarada agreed with a smile.

"Well let's go." Bolt said, as he started to sprint out of the room. "I'll race you there!"

"Bolt! Argh, you freaking cheater!" Sarada shouted, as she chased after the blonde haired boy. "Get you ass back here!"

"Wow that's surprising." Naruto said, as he scratched the side of his head.

"What?" Sakura asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Whenever Bolt wants to go to Ichiraku, he never changes his mind." Naruto replied, as a small smile spread across his face. "He must really like Sarada, because he didn't even try to argue with her."

"*Sigh* I'm not opposed to the idea of them dating, but they're still way too young." Sakura said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Those two are gonna be the death of me." Sakura groaned, as ran her hands through her pink locks. "I can already feel my hair turning gray."

Naruto laughed loudly; before he kissed the side of Sakura's head. "I'll be here to help you." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and started leading her towards the front door. "Now get the last of your stuff."

"Why do we have to get the last boxes? The kids should have done it." Sakura whined, as she rested her head against Naruto's chest.

"Because the kids were tired, and..." Naruto pulled Sakura closer, and kissed the top her head. "I want to spend some alone time with you."

"Awww, how sweet." Sakura said with a smile, standing on her tip toes and gently kissing Naruto.

"*Cough* *Cough* Am I interrupting something?" A new voice asked from Naruto's front doorway.

The couple quickly broke their liplock, and turned to see Shikamaru leaning against Naruto's open doorframe. The Hokage's advisor had a bored look on his face, as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Shikamaru quickly lit the cigarette, and took a quick drag.

"Could you please not smoke in my house?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone. Shikamaru shrugged, and stepped back onto Naruto's front porch. "I thought Temari asked you to try and kick those things."

"She's not here is she?" Shikamaru reasoned, as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Anyways, I didn't come here to talk about my smoking habits."

"Why are you here Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, a slight blush staining her face.

"Because of him." Shikamaru said, pointing at Naruto. "You may not have to worry about the council anymore, but you'll let the village know about your relationship with Hinata ending."

"Why would I have to do that?" Naruto asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"It's better to here this news from the Hokage himself; than to have some random villager seeing you and Sakura together, and spreading a bunch of stupid rumors." Shikamaru pointed out, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"He's right, Naruto." Sakura said, as she looked up at Naruto. "Better to get this over with now, before people start making wild accusations."

"*Sigh* Yeah, yeah I get it." Naruto said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll have Konohamaru send a newspaper reporter over to the Hokage tower. I'll tell them what happened, and we can finally be done with this." Naruto scrolled through his contacts, and clicked on Konohamaru's. "Hey buddy!" Naruto cheered, when Konohamaru answered. "I have a quick job for you to do...I need you to send a newspaper reporter over to the Hokage tower...Yes, it's about that...Thanks man, I owe you one...*Chuckle* Yeah we can get a drink on Friday...Okay, see you soon man...bye." Naruto ended the call, and put his phone back in his pocket. "Alright, everything's set up." Naruto quickly formed a hand sign, and a **Kage Bunshin** appeared next to him. "I'll head over to the tower now, and my clone will help you with the last of the stuff Sakura-chan."

"Why can't you just send the clone, while you stay with me?" Sakura asked with cute pout.

"I would do that, but I need to do this myself." Naruto said, as he kissed Sakura's forehead. "I'll be back later, and you and I can do something together, no kids."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." Sakura said, giving Naruto a quick peck on the lips. The pinkette pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face. "Okay get going, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, you know I love it when you call me that." Naruto said with a smirk, turning to face Shikamaru. "Get your lazy ass in gear Shikamaru. I need you to come with me to make sure I don't say anything stupid during my interview." Naruto patted Shikamaru on the back, before he leapt on the rooftops.

"Then I better do all the talking." Shikamaru said with a groan, as he stomped out his cigarette. "See you around Sakura."

"Bye Shikamaru." Sakura said with a smile, walking onto the porch. "Oh, and thank you for everything you've done for Naruto."

"Don't thank me." Shikamaru said, as he waved dismissively. "Besides that bumbling baka wouldn't last five minutes on his own."

"He may be an baka sometimes, but he sure is an amazing guy." Sakura said with smile, as she clasped a hand over her heart.

"You're right about that. He really is amazing." Shikamaru said with a smile, placing his hands in his pockets. "Well I better get going, before Naruto says something that will ruin his career."

"Tell Temari and Shikadai that I said hi." Sakura said, crossing her arms under her chest. "We'll have together sometime, and go on a double date."

"Sounds good, and I'll let them know." Shikamaru said, giving Sakura a quick wave before he too leaped up to the rooftops.

"Alright you big lug, let's get the last of the boxes." Sakura said, turning to the **Kage Bunshin**.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!" The clone exclaimed with a foxlike grin.

* * *

(10 Minutes later; Hokage Tower)

Shikamaru arrived at the Hokage shortly after Naruto. About ten minutes after both men entered the tower, the reporter arrived at the Hokage's office. As Naruto sat at his desk, he heard a few soft knocks at his door.

"Come in!" Naruto called out, his voice echoing through the office. The door slowly opened, and in stepped a young brunette haired woman. The girl couldn't have been older than 25, and she appeared to be rather nervous. The reporter quietly closed the door, and slowly made her way over to Naruto's desk. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice." Naruto gestured to the chairs in front of the desk. The reporter nodded, taking a seat and setting her bag down next to her chair. The blonde Hokage silently chuckled, as he watched the girl fidget slightly in her seat. "You don't have to be so nervous. I don't bite." Naruto said, as a large grin spread across his face.

"It's not you Hokage-sama." The reporter said quietly, as she clasped her hands. "Its just...this is my first real story. We were short staffed today, so they sent me out here. Up until now, I'd only covered small things."

"*Chuckle* Really?" Naruto asked with a smile. "What's your name?"

"It's Harumi." The reporter answered, just as Naruto stood from his seat and extended his hand.

"Well it's great to meet you Harumi." Naruto said, shaking the reporter's hand. A smirk spread Naruto's face, as he sat back in his chair. "Well why don't I give you a story that will make your career."

"Huh?" Harumi said with a confused look.

"I have some information I'd like to tell the village; instead of having rumors spread around." Naruto said, causing Harumi's eyes to widen.

"What is it?" Harumi asked in an excited tone, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a recorder.

"What if I told you that I was getting a divorce?" Naruto started, earning a slight gasp from Harumi.

* * *

(6 Days Later)

After the article was published, the village was shocked to hear that their Hokage was going through a divorce. Most of the men in the village were perplexed as to why Naruto would give up a girl like Hinata. But after reading Naruto's reasonings, they began to understand why he was doing what he was doing. Many of the villagers were surprised to read that Naruto was already beginning a relationship with Sakura Haruno. But the villagers trusted Naruto, and had the utmost faith in him. A few days after the article was published Naruto's divorce was finalized. Hinata and Naruto both met in the Hokage tower to sign the papers.

"H-Hello Naruto." Hinata said awkwardly, as she stepped into the office.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto said back, giving Hinata and awkward wave. The blonde Hokage nervously shuffled from foot to foot, as he stood in front of his desk. Hinata quietly closed the door behind her, and slowly walked towards Naruto.

"So...I guess this is it?" Hinata muttered, as she looked at the floor. A sudden overpowering tension filled the office, as both adults nervously glanced around the room.

"Yeah...again I'm so sorry any of this happened Hinata. It's all my fault this is happening between us." Naruto said in a low tone, as he rubbed his arm.

"No it's partly my fault too." Hinata said with a deep sigh. "I should have realized there was no way you could have fallen in love with me so quickly, especially after chasing after Sakura all those years...I just want to put this whole mess behind me, and move forward in my life...You have the papers right?"

"Yes...they just arrived yesterday." Naruto said, as he hurried around his desk to grab the divorce papers. But Naruto turned the corner around too quickly, and slammed his knee into the desk. The blonde Hokage howled in pain, as he hoped up and down on one foot; clutching his hurt knee. The little incident had caused Hinata to burst into a fit of giggles. Hearing Hinata giggle seemed to ease some of the tension in the room. Eventually Naruto was laughing as well, his loud laughs echoing in the mostly empty office. With the tension gone Naruto reached into his desk, and pulled out the divorce papers. "Here they are." Naruto placed the papers before Hinata, and set a pen down. "All we have to do is sign a things here and there, and we'll be done." Hinata nodded and picked up the papers, and began to read through them. As Hinata read through the divorce papers, the door to Naruto's office opened. Both Naruto and Hinata turned to see Sakura, Sarada, Bolt, Kiba, and Himawari walking into the office.

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to be here for you." Sakura said, resting her hands on Bolt and Sarada's backs. "And they wanted to be here too."

"I'm just here to keep an eye on you." Kiba said, as he leaned against a wall.

"..." Himawari said nothing, as she walked over to Hinata and sat in the chair next to her. The young girl moved the chair closer to Hinata and grabbed ahold of her shirt.

"Hi hime." Naruto said with a big smile. "How have you been?"

"..." Again Himawari said nothing, even turning her head away from Naruto. A frown spread across Naruto's face, as he watched his daughter try to ignore him. Naruto released a heavy sigh, and returned his attention back to the divorce papers.

"Alright, I'm okay with all of this." Hinata said, placing the papers back onto the desk. "The terms are fair, and I didn't find anything wrong."

"Good, just sign here, here, and here." Naruto said, pointing out the points where Hinata and him had to sign. "Once we sign these papers, we can put this whole ugly mess behind us, and move on with our lives."

Hinata silently nodded her head, and picked up a pen. Briefly hesitating, Hinata reluctantly signed the papers. After signing where she was supposed to, Hinata slid the papers over to Naruto. The blonde Hokage gave Hinata a sympathetic look, before he quickly signed the papers.

"Well...were done. Things are really over between us." Hinata said in a sad tone, as she clenched her hands in her lap.

"I wish this didn't have to happen Hinata." Naruto said in a sympathetic tone, as placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I wasn't lying a few days ago. I hope we can eventually put this all behind us, and become friends again. Your one of my precious people Hinata, and I'd hate to lose you forever."

"Maybe in time Naruto." Hinata said, standing up from her chair. "I just need some time away from you right now, okay?"

"Alright, I'll give you some space." Naruto said, before he kneeled next to Himawari. "Hime, I know you're probably mad at me right now, and I completely understand. I know you probably have a lot on you mind right now, but in time I'm sure understand why this happened. But I want you to know that I really love you, and I'll never abandon you." Naruto pulled Himawari in for a hug, but the young girl didn't return the embrace. Breaking the hug, Naruto gave Himawari another big smile. "How about you and I hang out next week? We can spend the whole day together, and do whatever you want."

"..." Himawari stared at Naruto for a few moments, before she slowly nodded her head.

"Great! I'll get in touch with mom soon, and we'll work something out." Naruto said with a grin, kissing Himawari's cheek.

"Come on Himawari, let's head back to grandpa's house." Hinata said, as she gently took Himawari's hand. The Hyuuga made her way towards the door with her daughter in tow. Hinata stopped in the doorway, and turned to face the blonde Hokage. "Naruto...I...I guess I'll see you around."

"See you soon Hinata." Naruto said awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll bring Bolt over when I come to pick up Himawari, you two can spend together."

"T-That sounds nice." Hinata said quickly, ushering Himawari out of the office.

"You better watch yourself around her, Naruto." Kiba warned, as he bared his fangs at Naruto. "Because if you hurt again, I'll do way more than just punch you."

"Don't worry Kiba, I fully intend to make things up to Hinata." Naruto said, earning a snort from the Inuzuka.

"You better." Kiba said, as he exited the room. "Hinata! Wait up! I'll walk you and Himawari home!"

"Well that went better than expected." Sakura said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

"I guess." Naruto said, a thoughtful look on his face. "But I feel like Himawari really resents me now."

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Just give her some time." Bolt said, earning a sigh from Naruto.

"I hope you're right Bolt." Naruto said, as he ran his hands through his hair. "I almost lost you, and I don't want the same thing to happen with you sister."

"I'm sure thing everything will be alright Naruto. Like Bolt said, just give her some time to think. She needs to figure this out on her own." Sarada said, causing a small smile to spread across Naruto's face.

"Thanks Sarada-chan, I really needed that." Naruto said, rustling the younger girls hair, much to her annoyance. "Now why don't we all go see a movie or something. I'll leave a **Kage Bunshin** to cover for me."

"That sounds great Naruto, it'll be nice to spend some time with you and the kids." Sakura said, kissing Naruto's cheek. "Come on Sarada, Bolt we'll let you guys pick the movie."

"YEAH!" Both kids cheered, as they high-fived. Bolt and Sarada grinned at each other before they both ran out of the room.

"We better get after them." Naruto said, offering Sakura his arm.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Sakura teased, as she grabbed ahold of Naruto's arm.

"Well if I'm not a gentleman you'll kick my ass." Naruto pointed out, causing a smirk to spread across Sakura's face.

"You're damn right I will." Sakura said, flexing her left arm.

"Hmm, that's one of the reasons I love you." Naruto said, kissing the top of Sakura's head. "You know how to put me in my place."

"Baka." Sakura said quietly, as her face flushed bright pink. She rested her head against Naruto's shoulder, and hid her face. "Let's just catch up with the kids." Naruto smiled brightly as he pulled Sakura closer. With the divorce out of the way, Naruto and Sakura could finally start there new life together. The blonde Hokage just prayed that he could make things right with Hinata, and regain his daughter's respect.

* * *

(5 Years Later)

A lot had happened in the several years following Naruto and Hinata's divorce. About a month after the Naruto and Hinata's divorce papers were signed; Sakura decided that she needed to officially end things with Sasuke. She had sent a messenger hawk to Sasuke, and asked him to meet her so they could finally really end their relationship. Sasuke had quickly sent a reply, agreeing to meet Sakura at a small village just North of Konoha. With Naruto tagging along, Sakura traveled to the remote village. Arriving with relative ease, Naruto and Sakura met Sasuke in a bar near a secluded part of the village. When Naruto and Sakura walked into the bar they were surprised to Sasuke and rest of Team Taka waiting for them. But what surprised Naruto and Sakura the most was the baby that was sleeping Karin's arms.

Sasuke revealed that the baby was Karin and his daughter, and that her name was Anzu. She had been born shortly after Sasuke had last returned to Konoha. Naruto had immidiately began to gush over the small child. Karin couldn't help but laugh as she watched Naruto shower her daughter in affection. While Naruto was playing with Anzu, Sakura stared at the child with a confused look on her face. A strange feeling washed over Sakura as she watched Karin and Naruto. But Sakura was shaken from her thoughts when Sasuke suddenly appeared next to her holding a stack of papers and a pen. Recognizing what the papers were, Sakura quickly scanned through them all. Both satisfied with the terms, Sasuke and Sakura both quickly signed the divorce papers. Once the papers were signed Karin, along with Suigetsu and Juugo, left the bar; to return to the inn they were staying in.

Sasuke had decided to hang back for a little bit, and have a few drinks with his old teammates. After a few rounds of drinks the bar was filled with sounds of Naruto and Sakura's laughter, Sasuke even managed crack a smile every now and then, as all three of them reminisced their younger days as genin. Just like in their younger days, Naruto and Sasuke eventually began to argue. It started off innocent enough, a small jab here and there, but eventually Naruto and Sasuke were butting heads and shouting insults at each other. However before an actual fight could break out, Sakura sighed and slammed Naruto and Sasuke's heads onto the bar; hard enough to splinter the wooden surface, effectively silencing their argument. Naruto and Sasuke quickly apologized after that, which seemed to placate the pinkette. After a few more drinks, the old teammates said their goodbyes and parted ways.

It was getting dark when Naruto and Sakura finally reentered Konoha. But as the couple neared Naruto's home, Sakura suddenly stopped walking. Naruto had quickly spun around to ask Sakura what was wrong. However Naruto was shocked by Sakura's answer. After seeing Karin and her child, Sakura decided that she wanted another baby. Naruto was more than happy to oblige, as he hoisted Sakura over his shoulder and sprinted towards his home. Luckily Bolt and Sarada weren't home when the couple arrived, because the house was quickly filled with Sakura's moans and screams of ecstasy. Naruto and Sakura made love for hours; starting shortly after sunset and not stopping until the sun began to rise the next day. Sakura's decision to have another baby, had sparked something inside Naruto, and he wanted to guarantee with a shadow of doubt that Sakura would get pregnant. It was no surprise that two weeks later, Sakura announced that she was indeed pregnant with Naruto's child.

Nine months, and one grueling birthing process later, Sakura had given birth to a healthy baby boy. The baby had Sakura's bright emerald eyes, and had a tuft of dull blonde hair** (A/N Picture Temari's hair color)**. Naruto had been filled with a rush of pride and joy when he first held his newborn son. A stupid grin had spread across Naruto's face, and it didn't fade for what seemed like hours. As Naruto sat with a recovering Sakura, they decided to try and pick a name for their new son. After almost forty-five minutes, neither had agreed upon a name. It was then that Bolt and Sarada entered the room. Naruto asked the kids if they could help come up with a name for the baby. Almost immediately Bolt came up with the name Shinachiku. Sakura asked Bolt where he gotten the name from, and he said he remembered a story his father had told him; about how he had been sent into an alternate universe. He got the name from one of the people in that alternate universe. Sakura smiled as she looked down at the sleeping baby boy in her arms. She said the name had a nice ring to it, and Naruto had quickly agreed. Two days later Sakura had left the hospital, and returned home with her new son, Shinachiku, in her arms.

About four months after Shinachiku was brought home, Naruto had proposed to Sakura. It had been two years since the couple confessed their love for each other, and Naruto decided to take Sakura out for a nice dinner. After dinner was over Sakura was ready to leave, but Naruto had insisted on staying for desert. Sighing, Sakura sat back down and ordered a skewer of syrup-coated anko dumplings. As Sakura was eating her dumplings, she noticed that Naruto had a wide grin on his face. Just as Sakura was about to ask him why he was grinning; she bit into another dumpling on her skewer. Immediately her teeth hit something hard inside her dumpling. Sakura gasped when she saw a diamond ring inside her dumpling. Before Sakura could say anything Naruto was getting down onto one knew and proposing to her. Tears had formed in Sakura's eyes, as she fervently shook her head yes. Naruto had hollered in joy, picking Sakura up and spinning around; causing everyone else in the restaurant to burst into cheers and applause. 3 months later Naruto and Sakura were married. There wedding was a large and extravagant one. Naruto and Sakura's friends and acquaintances from all across the elemental nations showed up to celebrate the new couple. Even Sasuke showed up with Karin, and he seemed genuinely happy for his two teammates.

While Naruto and Sakura were furthering their relationship, Hinata kept her word to Kiba. Four months after her divorce was finalized, Hinata asked Kiba out on a date. The Inuzuka was ecstatic, and rushed to make plans. Kiba and Hinata's first date was a fairly simple one; dinner than a movie, ending with peaceful walk through the village. The date started off rather poorly, with both Hinata and Kiba feeling very awkward. But as the date went on they both had gotten more and more comfortable. By the end of the night, Hinata was having a great time. Kiba had been a perfect gentleman, something that had greatly surprised Hinata, and was constantly making Hinata smile and giggle with his jokes and crazy antics. After walking through the village for a little over an hour; Kiba and Hinata ended up in front of the Hyuuga estates. Hinata had thanked Kiba for the wonderful time, and she told him that she'd love to go on another date with him; causing a massive grin to spread across the Inuzuka's face. However Kiba was shocked when Hinata leaned forward, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't a very long or deep kiss, just a simple peck. As soon as the kiss ended, Hinata had said goodnight to Kiba and walked into her home. While Hinata walked into her home, Kiba still stood in the middle of the street. The Inuzuka felt a rush of giddiness and joy flow through him, as his face flushed a light shade of pink. Kiba's cheers of joy could be heard across half the village, as he sprinted home. Hinata and Kiba began to steadily go out after their first date; and two years later Kiba had proposed to Hinata. The Hyuuga was overcome with joy, and had immediately agreed to Kiba's marriage proposal. Five months later, Kiba and Hinata were happily married. Unlike Naruto and Sakura's marriage; Kiba and Hinata's ceremony was rather small and quiet. The couple invited family, and their closest friends. By then Kiba and Naruto had resolved their differences, and the Inuzuka was happy to have Naruto be one of his groomsman. Kiba and Hinata now lived together in house near the edge of the village.

Over the years, Naruto's relationship with Himawari had only made slight advances. The blonde Hokage tried to make time for his daughter every week, but that didn't seem to be helping very much. Whenever Naruto spent time with Himawari, she would barely speak and rarely looked at him. Himawari still seemed to hold some grudge towards her father for divorcing Hinata. As the years went by and Himawari grew older, she began to spend more and more time with Kiba; putting distance between her and Naruto. The blonde Hokage had started to become distressed because of this. He feared that he may lose his daughter forever, and she would want nothing to do with him. However this all had changed six months after Naruto married Sakura. On the way back to Konoha from a meeting in Kirigakure; the Naruto's convoy was passing through a narrow mountain passage. Naruto sat in a carriage near the middle of the convoy. Suddenly large portions of walls began to collapse, raining massive boulders down onto the convoy. Acting quickly, Naruto activated his Kyuubi chakra mode; and used the arms of chakra to push everyone else out of the way. But in his rush to save everyone else, Naruto didn't have time to save himself. Boulders rained down on Naruto's carriage, crushing it under a pile of large rocks.

About an hour later, Naruto's escorts managed to remove most of the boulders. When Naruto was pulled from the wreckage, he was covered in blood and barely breathing. The medics on sight discovered that Naruto had dozens of broken bones, a punctured lung, broken jaw, and had suffered serious head trauma. Acting quickly, and with Kurama's healing chakra, the medics managed to heal most of Naruto's serious injuries. But Naruto needed to be returned to Konoha for proper treatment. Shikamaru had quickly hoisted Naruto onto his shoulders, and began sprint at full speed back towards Konoha. Managing to arrive in record time, Shikamaru ran through the village streets; startling dozens of civilians as he ran past. Naruto was in an operating room minutes later, and a team of surgeons, headed by Sakura, were treating the Hokage. After almost ten hours of surgery, Sakura and the other surgeons had managed to stabilize Naruto and save his life. However Naruto was in a coma due to the head trauma he had received. While in his coma, Naruto received hundreds of visitors; all of them wishing for him to get better soon. But there was one person that was constantly by Naruto's side, and that was Himawari. The young girl rarely left her father's side, even opting to sleep in his room most nights.

Himawari had felt awful as she sat at her father's bedside. She regretted resenting and ignoring him for so many years. Himawari was brought to tears, as she thought of how her father had never given up on her; when she was just about ready to give up on him. It took Naruto almost dying for Himawari to realize how much she loved her father, and how much she needed him in her life. Then it happened. About three weeks after he entered his coma, Naruto had finally awoken. Himawari was sleeping right next to Naruto's bed when he had awoken. A loud groan from Naruto had woken Himawari up. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw that her father had regained consciousness. Himawari had quickly pulled Naruto into a tight hug, as she began to cry into his chest. She furiously apologized for how she had acted the past few years. Naruto told his daughter that she had every right to be mad at him, and that he wasn't matter. He was just happy to finally have his little girl back.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

All these events led Naruto to where he is now. Sitting bored out of his mind in a stupid meeting; that he honestly didn't give two shits about. Naruto sighed in annoyance, as he rested his head in his hand. The Hokage's eyes suddenly began to droop, as Shibi's monotone ramblings began to put him to sleep.

"Are you listening, Hokage-sama?" Shibi asked, causing Naruto to bolt upright in his seat.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, as he sat upright. "Heard everything you were saying."

"Naruto if your going to leave a **Kage Bunshin** at a meeting, can you at least make sure it pays attention." Shikamaru drawled out, as he lazily spun a kunai around his finger.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? It's really me." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure it is." Shikamaru said, as he threw the kunai at Naruto. The kunai imbedded into Naruto's chest, and he burst into a cloud of smoke. "Damn it, he skipped out on another meeting."

"This has been happening more and more frequently." Hiashi said with a frown. "It's starting to become rather annoying."

"But he does appear much happier." Yoshino said with a small smile on her face. "It makes this job fun from time to time."

"Gotta agree with you there mom." Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair. "Things aren't nearly as boring, as they used to be."

"So where do you think the gaki is this time?" Tsume asked, as she rubbed her chin.

"He's probably getting ramen." Ino suggested, earning nods from a few other council members. "That baka's stomach is a bottomless pit."

"Maybe he snuck out to see Sakura. Ever since she started working at the hospital again, they've had less time for each other." Choji said, as he pulled out a bag of chips. "I'd think he'd want to spend some time with his wife."

"If you wanted to know where the gaki is just turn around." Tsunade said with an amused look, as she stared out the window. "I can see him from here."

All the other council members spun around, and all their eyes widened. The Hokage's monument, mainly Kakashi's face, was covered in paint. The council members could clearly see Naruto and Bolt standing on top of the monument. Shikamaru groaned, as he ran a hand down his face.

"This guy is gonna kill me." Shikamaru said, as he walked out of the meeting room. "Better try to drag his ass back her before Sakura kills him."

"Oh Forehead is gonna have his head." Ino giggled, as she followed behind Shikamaru.

"This outta be good." Tsunade said with a smirk, exiting the meeting room.

"I might actually enjoy this." Hiashi said, as he exited the room with the other council members following behind him.

On a large hill outside Konoha, Sasuke watched the scene with a small smile. "That dobe is gonna get creamed."

On top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto and Bolt were both laughing hysterically. The Hokage and his son high-fiver, as they watched the crowd of onlookers gather below them. Naruto had spent almost two hours with his son; meticulously painting all over the Hokage Monument. However much of the writing was done on Kakashi's face, and Minato's face was left untouched.

"Now that's what I call payback for all the shit he pulled." Naruto laughed, as he patted his son's back. "You did good Bolt."

"You weren't too bad yourself old man." Bolt said with a chuckle, earning a playful glare from Naruto.

"Hey! I was doing shit like this before I was genin!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, as he gestured to the monument. "This however is my best work."

"Wow...look at all those people. Half the village must be down there." Bolt said, as he stared down at the gathering crowd.

"They've come to see our masterpiece." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to see Shikamaru at the front of the crowd. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto waved to his dark-haired advisor. "You like it?!"

"It's great! Now get your stupid ass down here!" Shikamaru yelled, using his hands to amplify his voice.

"Nah, I'm good!" Naruto called back with a grin.

"You better get out of there before Sakura gets here!" Tsunade yelled, causing all color to fade from Naruto's face. A sudden shout from the back of the crowd caused Naruto to gulp in fear. "Too late!"

"WHERE IS HE!?" Sakura shouted, as she pushed through the crowd; still dressed in white lab coat. "I'LL KILL HIM!" When Sakura reached the front of the crowd, she spotted Naruto on top of the Hokage Monument. "NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE!"

"BOLT!" Sarada yelled, as she burst out of the crowd next to Sakura. "YOU GET DOWN HERE TOO!"

"Yes dear." Both men said in a dejected tone.

"Well it was nice knowing you son." Naruto said, as he rested a hand on Bolt's shoulder.

"Right back at you dad." Bolt said, as he watched Sarada clench her fists.

"NOW!" Sakura and Sarada yelled, causing Naruto and Bolt to flinch.

"It'll be better if we just get this over with." Naruto said, as he scaled down the mountain.

"Yeah, you're right." Bolt said with a sigh, as he followed after his father.

Reaching the bottom of the mountain, Bolt and Naruto found Sarada and Sakura waiting for them. Both girls were red with anger, as a tic mark formed on their heads. Naruto and Bolt hung their heads, as they prepared to accept their punishment.

"I had to leave work early to get your dumb ass!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto over the head, causing him to crash into the ground.

"And I had to leave my training early!" Sarada shouted, punching Bolt into the ground next to Naruto.

"You're going to clean this up, and then get back to work." Sakura said, as she picked Naruto up off the ground.

"Yes Sakura-chan." Naruto said, as he rubbed the lump on his forehead.

"Good." Sakura said with a smile, as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I'll see you at home later."

"And you're gonna help dad clean, than you're gonna assist me with my training." Sarada said, hoisting Bolt out of the ground.

"Yes Sarada-chan." Bolt said, as he dusted himself off.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Sarada said, giving Bolt a chaste kiss on the lips. "Love you Bolt."

"Love you too Sarada-chan." Bolt said, as Sarada left to return to her training.

"Honestly why are you two so reckless?" Hinata asked, holding onto her swollen stomach.

"Yeah you're a bad influence on you kid." Kiba said with a smirk.

"If I'm bad influence than I fear for your kid dog breath." Naruto taunted, earning a growl from Kiba. "How's the baby coming along Hinata."

"It's going great Naruto." Hinata said with a smile, as she rubbed her stomach. "The baby should be arriving in a few weeks."

"That's great news." Naruto said with a wide smile. The Hokage sighed as he turned to face the monument. "Let's get started Bolt."

"Naruto!" Another voice called out from the crowd. Naruto turned around to see Shizune near the front of the crowd. The dark-haired woman was holding Shinachiku in her arms. "This little guy really wanted to see you."

"Daddy!" Shinachiku cheered, as he ran towards his father.

"Hey buddy!" Naruto exclaimed, as he picked his four year old son up. "Have you been having fun with Shizune-neechan?"

"Yeah! Auntie Shizune took me to the park, and I got to play with a bunch of other kids!" Shinachiku said with a massive smile.

"That's great to hear!" Naruto said, as he set his son down. The young boy looked up at his father with bright green eyes. "How about after I'm done here; you, me, and Bolt go and get some ramen together?"

"That sounds awesome!" Shinachiku cheered, beginning to jump up and down in excitement.

"Great, I'll come get you when we're done." Naruto said, as he rustled his son's hair. "Now head back to Shizune-neechan."

"Okay! Bye dad! Bye Bolt-niichan!" Shinachiku yelled, as he ran back to Shizune.

"He's a great kid." Naruto said with a content sigh.

"Yeah he is, I couldn't ask for a better little brother." Bolt said, staring at Shinachiku with a fond smile.

"Well we better get this over with buddy." Naruto said, as he began to scale back up the Hokage Monument. "The sooner we're finished the sooner we can get some ramen, and you can get back to Sarada."

"Sound's like a plan." Bolt said, following behind his father.

As the father and son cleaned their mess, Naruto couldn't help but think back upon everything that had happened to him over the years. He had finally married the woman he truly loved, and he had an amazing son with her. His relationship with his other children was stronger than ever, and he was now spending plenty of time with Bolt and Himawari. Naruto's other relationships had also improved. He now spent more time with his other friends in the village, and he had finally managed to fully restore his friendship with Hinata. Naruto's attitude had also vastly improved. The blonde jinchuriki was now looked more happy and lively than ever. The Hokage Tower was now a fun place to work, and Naruto loved working their now. Sakura had even managed to get back her job at the hospital. Whenever Naruto or Sakura were't home Shizune would usually babysit Shinachiku, and Bolt and Sarada were old enough to take care of themselves. As Naruto gazed over the village, a massive foxlike grin spread across his face. A lot had changed the past few years, and it was all for the better.

We're all human, and we all make mistakes in our lives. But we must not wallow and dwell upon our mistakes. We must find a way to correct out mistakes, and move forward with our lives.

* * *

**And Done! This fic is officially finished. This is the first multi chapter fic I've ever finished, and I'm a little sad to see it end. But I felt that it was the right time to end it, and that's what I'm gonna do. Real quick Anzu is a SasuKarin fanon chile created by kwon91 on Tumblr, so all credit goes to her for coming up with the character. So what did you all think?! I hope you all enjoyed the ride, I know I did! Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW(This is the last chapter, so it would be awesome if you all could leave a review. It doesn't have to be long. Just let me know what you thought of the fic as a whole, please let me know!), PM ideas for my other fics(I don't think I'll be writing anymore Naruto fics after I finished Naruto: You've Opened My Eyes), and check out my other fics. I hope you all liked reading this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it. So until next time, for the last time for this story, I'm outta here!**


End file.
